Consequences II
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: As Miaka and Nakago prepare for a life in Hin valley, they will be confronted by Seriyuu and Tenkou. Will Miaka and Nakago manage to finally live peacefully with their children, or will they be separated for eternity ?
1. Chapter 1

Yui looked on.

She put down the book, and thought about Soi…

They seemed to get along okay and Soi had always been…they had been on the same side and Soi had been somewhat jealous about how much attention Nakago had paid to her as Seriyuu's priestess.

They also hadn't exactly been friends. They were just …different. She had wanted Tamahome. And she saw the way Soi acted around Nakago.

Curious, she picked up the book once more, and began to read.

* * *

The woman banged on the door.

Cold, she shivered. If only she could remember who she was, than she might have family to look for….

She had been wandering, and stealing what she needed to survive. Food, clothes......no one seemed to care if she lived or died.

So, she had gone into the country.......if people didn't help her, she had been forced to steal.

That was when her stomach growled. It had been a full day since she had gotten something to eat.

Desperate she opened the door, as the house did appear to be dark. She needed to come in from the cold.

It was...clean...but it looked abandoned. No one had lives her for some time. .Perhaps the owners must've left for the winter.

But, she saw it had enough food…..and wood….if she was careful.

Still, she could stay here, and have shelter, and leave in the spring. Besides, she would die if she had to keep on living like this.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

They had come in for dinner, only to find Houki had arranged a small party for them both.

"You really didn't have to do this…" she said, in awe of so many baby presents…just when had they gone shopping?

"We wanted to… and children will become very expensive, you should save money were you can…"

Nakago looked at the baby stuff. He had planned on shopping along the way. Still, this did mean he could head straight to the Valley of the Hin with no delays.

"Thank you" he said, still somewhat in awe of how…generous everyone had been. It would take him at least a year to get used to being liked….not that he was concerned with anyone's approval.

* * *

Nakago raised a blond eyebrow as he held a goblet of wine. Everyone sat around them chatting, and Hotohori seemed to single him out as he stared

Amused, he gave the Emperor a smile, which only seemed to make him appear uneasy.

While he was accepted, no one really did much to interact with him, and that was fine with him. His first priority would always be his family, not being liked by a Miaka's former pets.

Still, the Emperor sat near him.....and he smiled as he gave him his full attention.

"Yes ?"

"Can I talk to you privately outside?"

* * *

"The Emperor is missing" Hotohori said, looking pensive. "Tomo hasn't been seen as well."

"And is this supposed to concern me?" he asked, giving his attention to the palace grounds......perhaps he could convince Miaka to have some fun outside before they left.

Reaching into his sleeve, Hotohori pulled out a document.

"It should, as it could affect your future with Miaka."

Curious, he looked over, and took to document. Under the light of a lantern he scanned it, but only gave a sardonic smile.

"Just tell them where I am, I want to have this dealt with before Miaka and I leave" he said, casually handing back the document.

"You don't seem too concerned...." he responded as he put the paper back in his sleeve.

"I don't get concerned about things I can't control. "

"Nakago.....do you hate me?"

Nakago looked over. Was this man actually serious?

"Why would I hate you?" he asked, with a small chuckle.

"The past.........."

"I never hated you, nor any of the Suzuku warriors. If I did, I would've killed you all along ago. I considered you all inconveniences."

Hotohori looked on.

"I'm surprised.....you would never have killed anyone of us?"

He just gave a shrug.

"You all would've been revived....I would just found other ways to.... amuse myself."

Hotohori looked very unnerved as he gave the man a smile. No doubt they all knew what he had done to Tamahome that one time.

"Um, why don't we get back to the party?" Hotohori suggested, looking nervous.

* * *

"What'd you do this time blondie?" Tasuki snickered.

Nakago looked over as he walked back and set next to his wife. It was getting on his nerves on how Tasuki always called him by that annoying nickname.

Hotohori was wise not to anger him, but Tasuki seemed to enjoy playing with fire. Just because he had settled down with the same woman who had nearly defeated him, that didn't mean he wanted to ally himself with Miaka's pets.

"I used big words....but even if you were sober, I doubt you could understand."

"Don't start it you two" Miaka said as she gave her husband a scowl.

"Hmph... kiss this blondie!" Tasuki snarled.

Before he could blink, Tasuki had turned his back, and had pulled down his pants, showing everyone his bare butt.

Nakago just gave a sardonic smile. Drunk, the imbecile was more amusing then Miaka when she got angry.

"You got something to say to me blondie?" the flame haired bandit demanded.

"Pull up your pants; you're going to make Miaka vomit."

"Hmph, you had to get Miaka to think you were Tamahome.... it was the only way she would've had sex with you!" he snapped as he pulled up his pants, giving a smirk.

Miaka began to choke, but Nakago quickly stepped in.

"If you're going start a fight, you better expects to have the money to get fix you up" he said as Miaka coughed as Nakago handed her some water.

"Geeze, the import thing is that she's happy..." Nuriko murmured as Korin shrugged.

"Just why does everyone hate Nakago?" she asked. "I wish I had man a devoted man like that as my husband!"

"Ha! Let your brother tell ya!" Tasuki snapped.

"Um, I'll you later" Nuriko muttered.

"Shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you" Nakago advised. He blamed Tasuki for making Miaka choke, which had put him in a bad mood. Maybe having a broken jaw would keep that fool silent.

Tamahome scoffed. Tasuki was just asking for it.

"Look, Miaka's happy...I had my doubts, but Miaka's happiness is all that matters."

"You aren't pissed that he stole your woman?"

"No, Miaka made the choice to go with him. As long as she's happy, that's what matters."

Miaka smiled.

"Thank you Tamahome."

Tamahome gave small smile as he nodded.

Nakago however, just smiled at Tasuki.

"If you not afraid of me, why don't we go outside and chat?"

Tasuki gulped and he looked very nervous. Being alone with Nakago would be about as safe as trying to steal a tiger cub from its mother.

* * *

Nakago smiled.

Taskui wouldn't great away with what he had done, and if anything, it would teach Tasuki to quit getting drunk.

Not that it was his concern, but it did concern him when it could affect Miaka.

No one had protested when he had dragged the bandit by his shirt and walked out of the room.

As much as he wanted to, beating up Tasuki wouldn't help......but that didn't mean he wasn't tempted to do it anyway. Still, the fool was drunk, and beating him up would be far more effective if he was sober.

"Let me go Blondie!"

Only after they were outside, did he comply.....being careful not to go easy on the cur.

"Are you truly the same cur who vowed to protect Miaka?" he asked as Tasuki stood up.

"I did protect her....from you!"

"And how could you protect her now?"

Taskui swore in three languages. He recognized all the words at things he didn't say, but thought on occasion as he didn't vocally swear often.

"Interesting vocabulary, but that wouldn't have kept Miaka safe...could you even keep yourself alive?" he asked, as he smirked.

Tasuki scowled.

"Shut up and kick my ass!"

* * *

The crowd watched from the balconies with interest.

"What did he say?"

Houki shrugged.

"Be nice!" Miaka shouted to her husband, who seemed to ignore her.

* * *

Nakago smiled.

"I could kill you.....but I won't. Instead, I advise you to stop dealing with your problems by getting drunk."

"And why the hell should I listen to you?"

"If Miaka needs you, and if you're ever too drunk to help her, I will hold you personally responsible. Consider it a warning. I will kill you"

Tasuki jaw dropped as Nakago walked off.

* * *

She stood on the balcony, as she combed out her hair.

The snows were starting to melt and the weather was getting warmer. In a short time, her babies would be born.

Nakago had walked back in, but Tasuki had stayed outside for quite some time. When he had come back, he had simply claimed he was tired and had gone off to bed.

Tired, they were now getting ready for bed themselves.

She looked down and put a hand on her belly. Her body certainty had changed over the last few months…she new felt like fat slug. With such a swollen belly and breasts that were the biggest they had ever been.....it was so different.

That was her she dropped her comb. It had been a gift from her husband about two days ago.

She looked down as she pouted. The last time she had picked something up, she had lost her balance and had spilled food everywhere like some kid.

"Nakago, I dropped the comb, can you please pick it up?"

He responded by walking over. But instead of handing the comb back to her, he began to comb out her hair.

She just sighed as she hated acting helpless around him.

"I don't walk anymore…I waddle" she said.

"You're carrying twins…..it's to be expected" he said, sounding calm as he placed hand on her swollen belly.

"You're not the one with big boobs and a big belly...." she said, blushing.

He chuckled, making her shiver. When he laughed like that......it made her feel weak

"I think this look suits you..."

* * *

Seriyuu looked on as Byakko snickered. Her feline expression was playful.

He'd been locked up since that trial, as Tai-Yu Jin was so busy and peeved with him.....she couldn't seem to decide on how to deal with him.

Byakko had come over to tease him...again. And it was driving him nuts.

"How's cage life?" the goddess asked.

"Shut up!"

"You're exactly where you deserve to be….." she said as she smiled. "You're lucky she didn't do anything else!"

"You think this can hold me?!"

"I don't see you escaping!"

"Stop that, both of you" Suzaku said, looking irritated.

"Why? "she asked, pouting.

"You're only inviting trouble Byakko, leave him be."

Shrugging, the goddess walked off, but stopped and gave her butt a few smacks before she skipped off.

Seriyuu and Suzaku glared at one another.

"I'll still make your former priestess pay…." Seriyuu vowed.

"You would be wise to reconsider. Tai Yu-Jin is still disgusted with you.

"As if that crone that smells of death and flatulence....she's weak!"

"Than why are you the one that's locked up?"

Seriyuu swore.

* * *

Miaka smiled as she walked outside.

As she walked in the forest with Nakago, she sighed.

Looking back, she never would have beloved that she would find such complete happiness with the blonde shogun who had tried to destroy her.

To sat they shared dark history was a sever understatement. He had tried to kill her, had made her think he had raped her...manipulated Yui.....

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her before she tripped.

Blushing as he helped her up, she gave him a smile.

"Nothing's wrong! Just me being clumsy....."

"You are not a good liar Miaka..." he replied with a sardonic smile.

Miaka frowned.

That was when she looked on as she saw a lake......and a beautiful peach tree.

But when her stomach growled, she moaned. It seems like all she did was eat.

"How about a snack?" he asked.

* * *

As she ate the fish he had speared with a sharpened stick, she smiled. Fish and peaches....yummy!

"Now, what's bothering you?" he asked, as they shared a snack.

"It's not bothering me.....I was just thinking of the past that we shared....."

He looked off at the lake.

"Hotohori mentioned that some men will come to visit soon. They want to question me on the disappearance of the Emperor and Tomo. I have a feeling they will want me to take the throne...which I have no intention of doing."

"Nakago, you made a lot of people mad....I just don't think things are over just yet."

* * *

Seriyuu glared.

He knew he would be sensed if he left for long, so had had to work fast.

Bringing Soi back, and making her human and sealing away her memories was a good start, but it wasn't enough.

Quickly, he separated himself from his physical body.....he wasn't exactly a ghost. But it didn't matter what he was.

Quickly he teleported himself to a certain tomb....

"Tenkou…" Seriyuu said, smiling as he floated beside the demon. Around him, the air grew cold, as a light layer of frost soon covered the chamber.

The demon woke up, and gave Seriyuu a haughty look. He held up his talons. Golden eyes glared at him and didn't bother hiding the disgust as he slowly brushed the frost off.

"Go to Hell."

Seriyuu smiled, and broke the seal.......fresh air came into the tomb.

Suspicious, Tenkou looked at Seriyuu.

That was when he saw am image of a woman.....

She....there was something about her. Long russet hair, hazel eyes....

"Help me escape from Daichi-San, and I will help you get that woman for yourself...."

* * *

Miaka looked on.

What had causes her to wake up? Beside her Nakago was moving and a second later, a candle was lit.

He didn't say anything but his stare let her know he was concerned.

Miaka shook her head.

"I don't feel good..."

Immediately he placed his hand to her neck and checked her pulse.

That was when the room temperature dropped and hail began to fall from the sky.

Nakago's eyes narrowed, as he quickly wrapped more blanket around Miaka.

"Seriyuu..." he said, narrowing his eyes.

That was when Miaka felt the pain intensely....

"Nakago..." she whimpered.

He just held her as the pain got worse.

With scream of pain, Miaka's water broke.

* * *

In Daichi-San, the place was in chaos a Byakko, Suzuku, and Genbu battled Tenkou.

Tai-Yu Jin had left for a small vacation....another of her unplanned trips were she left for an undetermined around of time.

"Send Seriyuu free and I'll leave" Tenkou said with a smile.

"Attack" Genbu commanded as her pet serpent obeyed.

Suzuku glared.

"You have no right to interfere....."

Byakko hissed and held up her claws.


	2. Chapter 2

The castle was in a state of panic at Miaka's unexpected and premature labor.

But Miaka was in too much pain to care. All she could do was sob in pain and humiliation.

"I'm so sorry I got you wet..." she sobbed, as he held her in his arms. Shoka was going to help her changed into something dry and Nakago held her as the bed was cleaned up.

"It's okay..." he said, looking calm, but she knew him well enough to know he only looked calm. Still, he gently kissed her.

Mitsukake sighed. He didn't like what he saw. Shoka had noted the change in the weather and the two had talked briefly for few moments before Shoka walked over to help Miaka.

In a corner he stood beside the former shogun. He didn't try and act like he was at ease and Nakago wouldn't want anyone to give him anything less than the truth.

"It could be hours...she's still young and to have twins will put her thorough some serious pain. You better prepare yourself...you could lose her."

Nakago nodded.

"Do everything you can...."

"I have no intention of doing anything less..." he said with an annoyed glance.

"No fighting!" Shoka and Miaka snapped in unison.

* * *

Shoka looked on as she held Hinna, who was unusually silent. The baby watched the scenery outside.

The hail.... it hadn't let up. Crops would be ruined......

Kissing Hinna, she sighed.

Miaka....she was so unselfish.....she would give anything to help out those she loved and had done so much.

And no one could help her.....it seemed so cruel.

"Suzuku, help us..." she prayed.

* * *

Byakko was the last one standing.

The others had been knocked unconscious and had been placed in caskets of ice....

Until Tai-Yu Jin came back, they couldn't stop him.....of all the times for that wrinkled crone to take yet another vacation without telling anyone.....

"Here kitty, kitty...." the demon taunted.

"What are you after?" she demanded. Tenkou had been sealed for the last century....Seriyuu would pay dearly for what he had done.

"What I deserve..."

* * *

Hours had passed, as the labor had been long. And it still wasn't over.

The hail had gradually changed to snow. Lakes, ponds, and rivers became ice.

Miaka had tried to be brave, as she knew Nakago hated to see her suffer, but it was so painful.....and it had been going on for hours.

"Miaka.....this is ...if you do give birth.....you'll risk your life."

Miaka looked up, and gave him a glare that made him take a step back. All traces of exhaustion were gone from her face.

"Would you have asked Shoka to give up on Hinna...." she snarled, looking feral.

"No....." he said, gulping.

"Then shut up!" Miaka snarled.

* * *

Nakago held his wife in his arms as he sat on bed.

He didn't even notice when he silently cried. All he saw was his wife......a woman who had truly accepted him, and everything he had done.

Shoka had taken them away the babies to tend to them, and Miaka had smiled as she saw the babies looked to be healthy. But, she had been too weak to hold them, and he was too shaken up to trust himself....

Alone, they looked at one another. She just gave him a small smile....one that he didn't deserve, as he had in fact, killed her.

"Nakago, what we found together.....you made me so happy. Rise out children....."

He kissed her gently on the lips as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

Byakko lay on the ground.

She glared as she knew that she couldn't die, but nothing could stop them....at least not now.

The whole area was trashed as they had clashed and broken so many things....the Nyans Nyans would spend the next few days getting everything fixed....

And they all would catch hell for this.

"I will make the two of you pay....." she snarled, showing fangs.

"Hmph, all you can do is whine......you failed."

* * *

Tenkou looked on.

The snow was cold, wet, and a bother. Still, at least the land would be ruined...until that bird.....

"Suzuku will revive her..." Seriyuu said. "All we need to do is wait."

"You also failed to mention that woman was married, and was pregnant you idiot."

"Like that would stop you?" the deity smirked.

"Hmph, and just what am I supposed to do ?" he asked as he began to form a snow ball.....and put rocks inside it.

"Get her, and leave her husband to suffer.....he can't suffer if he's dead."

Tenkou threw his rocky snow ball. He glared as Seriyuu winced in pain.

"Be more honest with me you cur....or you can forget about our alliance!"

* * *

The snow had stopped just moments ago.

She had been dead full hour.... and his children.....they had no idea that he had killed her.

Oddly, they we're sleeping peacefully. Shoka had brought them back and was informing everyone that Miaka had died in childbirth.

They had left him alone to grieve. He looked down, as Miaka had died for her children....their children.

To his surprise, the children had refused to nurse, and had fallen asleep peacefully.

"_Why did she choose me....."_ he though as looked down at the sleeping babies. He should just end his life.......but he was determined to fulfill Miaka's dying request.

No tears came.....he felt.....numb. Once again he had been happy, and life had taken away that happiness.

At this rate, his children would be next, and with that, he would just commit suicide and join his family, and his mother.......

That was when he looked over as the balcony door flew open...and mist came into the room.

He glared, infuriated, and ready to break the neck of whoever was pestering him. But he didn't want to wake his children.....who would eventually need names. But he couldn't even think on that.

That was when his mother walked in, as she gradually went from a ghost, to looking fully mortal. She smiled as the door behind her closed.

"My son, I felt your pain and sadness......"

Nakago looked down as this lives of his children would suffer because of what he had done. He didn't say a word when his mother walked over and held him.

* * *

Tai-Yui Jin was furious.

With a glare, all three ice caskets cracked and she gave every deity a heated glares. They looked angry, but no one spoke as they knelt before her.

The place was trashed.....honesty, they really were helpless without her.

"I leave for a small trip..... what happened this time ?!"

Mentally, the each sent her images of the recent events, and she glared. So much for having a nice trip....now, she had to deal with this crap.

"Suzuku, revive Miaka and the land at once! The rest of you, search for Tenkou and Seriyuu. They will each pay for what they have done!"

* * *

Miaka was infuriated. She wore what looked like a pale pink silk slip with high waist.

After all she had done, this was what she got? No Nakago, no children, no, life in Hin valley? That sucked!

She flinched as she knew how badly he would grieve.....after all he had lost, hadn't he suffered enough?

And where was she? She was in some type of water garden that had several red water lilies floating in a nearby pond....

"Miaka ?"

Turing she glared as she saw Suzaku.

"After all I did....." she seethed, as she glared at the deity.

"You will be sent back...."

* * *

His mother smiled as she held her grandson. He held his daughter. They were still sleeping peacefully.

"You really need to name them......and look! The girl has your hair but Miaka's eyes! And your son! Miaka's hair but, your eyes...a little bit of each of you!"

Nakago just looked down. His couldn't prove it, but he would bet his children had been able to understand what had been going on... before they had become fully human. Hopefully, if that had been the case, they wouldn't remember anything.

At least that was one less thing to worry about. As normal humans, they're lives would be so much easier...hopefully.

That was when both babies woke up and began to fuss. While they didn't exactly cry, they acted.....as if they were waiting for something.

"Have they nursed?"

"They refused."

"Hmph, just as stubborn as you."

Nakago looked mildly offended, but didn't respond.

That was when the balcony door flew open....again. Suzaku flew into the room. Both of them watched as he quickly changed into his human form.

"Get out and shut the door behind you" Nakago ordered, with a cold glare. This was the last...thing he wanted to see. Had he still had his powers, he would have given the bird a chi blast and tried to take his head as a trophy. The last he needed was for his children to get sick.

"I know you must hate me...."

"That's an understatement" he said, glaring as the door gently closed.

"Nakago, remember your manners...."she reprehended.

"Mother, I've got two babies to care for. I just lost the only person I cared about, so forgive me if I seem ornery."

Suzuku nodded.

"I can understand what your son would resent me so badly. He loved Miaka very deeply...."

That was when a red orb appeared in the room. Nakago narrowed his eyes as the orb seemed to float right in front of his nose. And how had it gotten into the room when all the doors were closed?

"...as she loved him just as much. For her courage and endurance as my priestess, she will be revived."

That was when Nakago's eyes widened as he heard Miaka giggle....and the sound was originating front the red orb in front of him.

"Go Miaka, now isn't your time."

That was when the whole room watched as the orbed flew over and seemed to fade as it touched the bed sheets.

That was when the sheets went up and down...as if someone was breathing underneath them.

He stared, wondering if this was some sick joke......or maybe he had finally lost it.

"Nakago...."

Familiar hands pushed the sheets down as a tired looking woman sat up.

Miaka looked exhausted and her hair was tussled.....but had never looked more beautiful.

"My beloved..." she said with weak smile.

All he could do was stare.....

That was when he looked over as his mother smiled as she walked over and held out his son to Miaka. She smiled as she kissed her son.

"They're beautiful Miaka...I will be eternally grateful for how you saw him as a person" she said.

"Well, he can be grouchy..."

He blinked and gave a small smile as he knew this was real.

"......but I've gotten used to it."

"Come, it's time for me to go...and you need to come with me" Suzuku said.

He looked over as his mother nodded.

"I understand. Besides, these two should have some privacy."

"Thank You....." he said. He just didn't know what else to say.

"You are my son. I'll always be watching over you."

He nodded as he wouldn't say goodbye. She just smiled, with maternal understanding.

* * *

Byakko and Genbu looked on as they walked the forest.

Suzaku was on his way, and would soon join them. But it wouldn't help. Seriyuu and Tenkou...they couldn't sense either of them.

"That fool...." Genbu said, looking enraged.

"Why can't we sense them ?! That could only happen unless......" Byakko murdered.

"Unless they've taken on human form.....or worse."

"Don't put anything past them. Seriyuu and Tenkou working together.....Miaka and Nakago are in grave danger."

"Can't we protect them? He's human.....he will die..."

"Very true. Tenkou and Seriyuu....they will seek to break Nakago's sprit and to have him human.....we shall consult Tai-Yui Jin about this...."

* * *

**The afterlife**

"Nakago is the kind father he needed...." she glared as she smacked the man before her. "I was left to raise my son...in exile!"

"I was told you had been killed after we we're caught. When I got my orders...." Koyuu Gi said. He looked down at the angry woman before him, his eyes sad. "You we're my wife..."

"So that justifies everything?! You didn't stop anyone from massacring my tribe!"

"I only learned about that at the last minute....I was young and foolish....."

She gave a bitter smile as she looked out. Soi.....she had thought the woman had gone to look for someone, but it had been some time since she had seen her.

And he had shown up.

"He was so gentle....."

"If I had known that he was my son..... At least he cared about you. I'm sure he hates me. You even go to see the grand children."

That was then he winced as he began to fade.....

What is this?" Matuta demanded.

"Please, forgive me....." Koyuu Gi asked as faded.

* * *

Tai-Yu Jin sighed.

Byakko and Genbu, and Suzuku sat attentively.

"You are right. Human, he is venerable and Miaka....he had endured much loss. But we'll have to be on guard as well, since we don't know what the two fools are planning. But we can't babysit them, as we have our own duties."

"Restore his powers....let him be the one to protect his family...it's not like he would welcome help from anyone" Suzuku calmly said.

"Are you nuts ?!" Byakko and Genbu asked in unison.

"No, I think it's the only solution. And with Tenkou.... we can arrange things so that his powers will fade after he defeats Tenkou."

"But what about Seriyuu? He's too dangerous.....and immortal. Even with his powers, Nakago will not be able to defeat him" Byakko said.

"Seriyuu had proven that he is to corrupt....and is not to be trusted."

"I will find a way to turn him mortal, but this means we also must find someone to take his place."

* * *

Revived, Koyuu Gi crawled out of his own grave.

He was mortal.....and cold and filthy.

Looking up he saw.....strangers. One looked...inhuman, and one was defiantly not human at all.

"What do you want ? "

That was when he screamed as he went into total darkness.

* * *

Tenkou smiled as he took possession of the man....

"As long as I get that woman" he grumbled. "But her children......"

"Leave them alive...they can be useful....Nakago needs to become obedient."

* * *

Miaka smiled as everyone was happy to find that she had been brought back.

Looking over, Miaka smiled as she saw the calm expression on Nakago's face as he held his daughter. Maybe one day, the scars of his past would fully heal.

His mother....she had at least met her grandchildren......that had to have meant a lot to him. In her orb form, she had seen her...she had probabay come to comfort her son.

"You mean you don't have names?" Houki said.

"We couldn't come up with anything we liked....."

That was when in poof of smoke, Tai-Yui Jin appeared.

The whole room stared as she made eye contact with a certain blonde......who just gave her a stare.

"Seriyuu and Tenkou caused Miaka's death."

Nervous chatter filled the room, as Miaka looked down. Her children.....what if Seriyuu came after them next?

"Did you just come to be a pest?" Nakago asked, looking aloof. But his eyes were colder than a frost bitten corpse.

"Hmph, such an ingrate as usual.....but the decision has been made."

That was when the whole room turned as Nakago's body glowed blue as the symbol of "Kokoro" appeared on his forehead. His expression ....he was furious.

"I don't even have a choice?" he asked, sounding calm despite the dangerously cold look on his face.

"Do you think you can protect your family as a human? Anyway, this is only temporary. After you kill Tenkou, you powers will vanish once more."

"Wait? His powers were gone?!" Tasuki asked as the blue glow and symbol faded from Nakago...who was smirking.

"It doesn't concern you fang boy....and as much as I hate to admit it, Nakago is capable of defeating Tenkou and not making a mess. And as for Seriyuu....I'll deal with him after Nakago defeats Tenkou."


	3. Chapter 3

Than in a poof, the wrinkled all powerful deity vanished.....as the whole room looked at the smiling ex shogun.

"Um, why doing I have lunch brought here? There is something we want to discuss with you both." Hotohori asked.

* * *

"We want to come back with you...to the valley of the Hin."

"No" Nakago replied. He watched as Miaka ate.....more quickly and much more than usual. He chuckled when Miaka glanced at him and pouted.

"What ? I'm hungry!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Better not.."

He smiled, as he...he felt satisfied with the way thing were going.

The weather was sunny and all the windows were open. The fresh air seemed to keep everyone civil. But more than one person was uncomfortable with Nakago getting his powers back.

Miaka looked over as she ate some rice with chicken. She finally seemed to be slowing down, everyone knew better than to comment in front of Nakago.

"What would guys want to do that?" Miaka asked.

"To help you both get settled......are either of you prepared?" Shoka asked.

Miaka frowned as she ate. She had no cooking skills, or laundry skills....she would be depending on Nakago.

"Besides helping you move all the baby stuff, we want to teach you anything that you might not know...."

"Cooking, cleaning, farming...." Houki said.

"As a former shogun, even you can't deny that the best way to prepare for independence and survival is to be prepared..."

Nakago narrowed his eyes as the monk gave him an innocent smile.

"We only want to help....Miaka was our former priestess and we'll always have a connection to her because of that, no da."

"We also want to bury the past...we're not fighting anymore" Nuriko said.

Chriko nodded.

Nakago knew they had a point, as he would be difficult with moving the baby things and keeping an eye on his wife. Miaka had this habit of getting herself into trouble, and they now had children to consider.

Plus, he knew Miaka would not adapt to the life if a peasant overnight.....even he didn't recall much about the life of a farmer. Even his powers wouldn't't allow him to adapt over night.

And the odds were that that would eventually have a large family.

He hated the idea of having anyone but him and Miaka living inside that house, but as soon as they were adapted to a life in Hin valley, the sooner they would leave. .....or get kicked out. Miaka had said that he could still be bossy.

Using his powers, he smiled at the group as he served Miaka more food.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"We do need to name them" he said as she gave him a smile. They were finally alone, and could have some peace and quiet.

"Tamahome?" Miaka said, with an innocent smile.

"It sounds like the some type of disease" he said as Miaka began to nurse.

Miaka just stuck her tongue out at him, and he gave a small smile as he ran his hands through her hair.

"How do you feel about me having my powers back?" he asked.

"Relived....I don't want to see you hurt, ever. You've been hurt too many times. Do you think you can destroy Tenkou? Hey! Who is Tenkou?"

"A demon. My tribe used to worship hm."

"Your tribe worshiped a demon?"

"We didn't know he was a demon. He was supposedly the protector the Hin tribe...ironic as to how my tribe was slaughtered."

"But what is he exactly?"

"He was once a human prince, but got obsessed with ruling the world....his parents confronted him after that found about his obsession with black magic. Apparently he was so evil, and obsessed with power; even death wasn't the end for him. His involvement with black magic allowed him to become a demon and he tried to take control of the Universe. Suzuku stopped him, and had him sealed."

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"He was supposedly sealed for eternity."

Miaka snorted.

* * *

"Kasumi for our daughter and Bohai for our son..." Miaka said as they sat outside in the gardens.

Korin smiled.

"Thanks for letting me hold them...they are so cute!"

Nuriko smiled as he held Bohai.

"I gotta admit, these are two cute babies...."

Shoka smiled.

"Hinna, you want a new friend?"

Hinna looked over but just yawned and closed her eyes. She wanted to take a nap.

Tasuki smiled.

"Can you imagine if he grows up like his father?" he said with a snicker. "A horney..."

"Hey, my sister's sitting next to me" Noriko said."Watch it please."

Kourin scoffed.

I'm not blind, I'm hoping I get the same attentive husband Miaka has!"

Noriko's face went ashen.

* * *

**-One week later**

With Bohai at Kasumi sleeping nearby, he smiled as he sat back, with Miaka, as tea and sweets had been served.

"Um, it's nice to see you Nakago, and you as well Miaka. Congratulations" he said as they had each brought gifts. A gold hair pin for Miaka, and bottle of vintage wine for him.

He smiled as he gave nod. These men.....they were clearly nervous. He knew that didn't have any authority to force him to go back, as they wouldn't have any evidence.

"I assume you didn't come all this way for social visit?" he said, getting down to business.

"Um, Tomo and the Emperor have been declared dead, and we......we need someone on the throne. Could we persuade you to come back and claim the throne? Miaka is welcome as well."

"I have made other arrangements, and I don't plan on going back to Qu-Dong."

"But....forgive us, they dissapred shortly after you left. Many speculate that you were involved in the disappearances, and there was huge fire..."

He smiled as he had only killed them, not caused the bodies to disappear.

"I didn't cause the fire, and I got officially approved for early retirement, as I wanted to settle down and raise a family."

"Still, many are suspicious...."

"The Emperor himself approved my request. And I left that nigh as the weather would only make things harder on my wife. She wanted to visit some friends of hers. "

"Nakago, we need you in the throne! He didn't have an heir...." one whined.

"I'm sorry, but I'm concerning myself with my family."

"But the opportunities your children could have.....think about it!"

"I have, and keep your voice down please. My children settled down before you arrived and they tend to be cranky if they get disturbed during their nap."

Miaka looked over, and smiled as she saw her babies were still peacefully sleeping. Confident this would be over soon, she helped herself to another sweet.

"We...we don't know of anyone else who can get the kingdom back in order."

"I'm sorry, but I retired early for reason. I'm sure you can find someone else."

Both men looked at one another. It was clear things hadn't gone as they expected.

"There are no heirs.....and we don't know of anyone else with better judgment."

"I'm sure the right person is out there."

* * *

**- Hin valley**

Soi looked on. Not knowing who she was, she was calling herself Sakura.

Still, the cold weather was gone......it was odd on how she couldn't remember her own name, but how to do house work.

And she was having nightmares.....no bad ones exactly, but she saw children.....and a building that made her feel dirty.

Since winter had ended, she had done what she could, so if the owners ever came back, the house would be clean.

Still, she could see herself living happily here........this place was so peaceful.

That was when she looked up. That man was coming back.....he was such a pest.

"What is it ? I'm very busy."

"A lovely woman like you should not have to work hard...."

Soi frowned.

"My life is none of your concern....."

"I only want to help Sakura."

Soi frowned, as the man..........his eyes looked weird.

"Just leave me alone, I have a lot of work I need to do."

"I just came to give you a gift....."

Soi looked on as he held out a beautiful silver mirror.

"I have no need for this...and I will not accept a gift from you!"

"Take it......even if you can't return my love....."

Soi scoffed. Grabbing the mirror, she stormed inside the house, and slammed the door in the man's face.

However, the man smiled.

* * *

"I assume you're going to make things difficult for them?" Tenkou said. He put on a golden necklace, the other shinzho.

"Why wouldn't I? And I need Soi alive....."

"So we just wait?"

"We make things difficult for them, but we don't kill them. I will kill Miaka, Soi, and those spawn of his....here. "

Tenkou smiled.

"So what do we do in the mean time?"

"We can still have fun.....mental torture will be much more effective."

* * *

The sky was gray with dawn as the sun wasn't even fully out yet.

On horseback, Nakago waited for the others to get settled. As they needed to get back to the valley of the Hin quickly, they would ride, not walk.

The trip would take weeks, as he knew that Seriyuu wouldn't let them get back easily. Still, with his powers, he should be able to handle things.

As he recalled back when Tomo had first lured Tamahome with the money, he gave a small smile. It had really started from there.

Speaking of, he had bought a ring ...as he wanted to officially propose and marry Miaka. He had married her only with the intention of stopping her, and wanted to make up for that. She said it didn't matter to her, but it mattered to him. He had disgusted himself as Tamahome, and Miaka had given herself to him, thinking that he was the man she loved.

* * *

Miaka sat with her children, while Houki and Shoka began to get settled with their babies in a large wagon with a few windows. A large cart would be towed behind them had all the supplies they would bring.

The plan was to stay at an inn when possible to ensure Miaka would be comfortable, and safe. Camping only would leave her vulnerable, and Nakago wanted to minimize all danger.

* * *

"Aw come on!" Kourin whined.

Nakago looked over. He didn't bother hiding his amusement. The two siblings squabbled every few hours.....much like him and Miaka. It would be interesting to see what would happen if Kourin captured some man's attention.

"In the wagon" Nuriko commanded. Ha had volunteered to drive it.

"No, I wanna help......"

"You'll be safer inside the wagon....."

"I'll be sitting on my ass!" she yelled.

"Just please....."

Kourin scowled.

"No, I wanna...."

Houki stuck her head outa window.

"Honey it's just for security. If people knew I was traveling, I'd be a target to. Your brother only wants to keep you safe. It's why Miaka is going to be riding in here."

"I know women are vulnerable.....but I only want to help."

"Nope, get your butt into the wagon with Miaka."

"Bite me!"

"Korin....." he said looking peeved.

"Say please!" Korin snarled.

"Please..."

That was when Korin gave an innocent smile as she hopped into the wagon.

"Okay big brother."

Nuriko groaned, as he chuckled.

* * *

Miaka smiked as she looked at her children. Recalling the time when she had woken up to Nakago all those months ago.....making her think she had married Tamahome....

"Tired ?" Houki asked.

"A little......but just thinking when I woke up after my wedding night. He was such a sneaky rat! Maybe that's why he likes cheese."

The woman giggled.

"He loves you deeply Miaka" Shoka said. "I'm happy things worked out."

"But that's the thing. They gave him back his powers! It's not over, not yet. If something happened to our children, I could never forgive myself."

"Miaka, you two are married, despite the odds. In the end, I know that if you fight, you will have the life that you deserve."

"I...just don't want to see him suffer....."

"Miaka, he had something to fight for..."

"Yeah, and he does know how to fight.....especially when he makes up his own rules."

That was when Miaka frowned as she felt a light smack on her butt. She frowned as she knew that had been her sneaky rat of a husband.

* * *

They stopped later to walk, and change diapers.

Miaka smiled as she held her daughter. She smiled at the thought of the life she had to look forward to. Next to her, Nakago held his son....who tried to pull his father's blonde hair.

Still, somewhere Tenkou and Seriyuu were planning something. And it wouldn't be a short trip. But she knew that in the end, she would raise a family with the man she loved with all of her heart.

As her former sensei stood guard, she smiled as she saw the last bits snow. The days were getting warmer, and the whole land would soon be in bloom.

She gave a smile as she recalled when Nakago's mother had shown up at the lake. That had really been the time when things had changed between them.

Looking down, she recalled her wedding......and while she had been fooled, she smiled as she recalled how gentle he had been to her that night.

But still, just how Seriyuu could be stopped? Even with his powers......

"Miaka, don't worry."

Miaka stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know, I think its good thing that you don't play fair. It'll gives us an advantage."

"I don't play fair?" he asked, looking surprised.

Miaka scoffed.

"You were a scheming rat!"

"Do you know why I was scheming rat? Because I had to fight a formidable opponent."

"Huh ? You mean..."

"You were a worthy adversary. It was also surprising on how I couldn't seem to intimidate you. How come you weren't scared of me?"

"I...was determined to get Yui back......"

"Which you did. It was very...frustrating."

"Aw! Who was a frustrated evil shogun?" she cooed.

He just gave her a sly smile.

"Still, I got what I wanted...you."

Miaka gave him a smile as Bohai got a death grip on his father's hair.

"Still, I just don't see how we can stop Seriyuu and Tenkou. They can't be killed."

With a smirk, he gently tried to get his hair free. But his son protested.

"Should've worn it back..." Miaka giggled.

"I'll deal with Seriyuu...I'm sure your former sensei can deal with Tenkou."

"Nakago, we need...what about the Shinzhos you stole ?"

Nakago frowned, as his son wasn't letting go without a fight. Kasumi did the same thing, but she seemed to know when it was bothering him.

"Hmph, seems he's just as stubborn as his daddy..." Miaka mused.

Nakago just turned to give his son a view of the scenery. Gradually, the baby let go as he seemed distracted. Vaguely , he wondered what his son would say to him when he learned how to talk.

"Hidden, and Tenkou most likely has them by now. And I didn't steal them, they were brought to me."

"Honey....do you think I have a shinzho ?" Miaka asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Yui frowned.

She has spent months reading the book when she could. If only she could go back.....she had never had the chance to use her wishes.....

Hmph, she'd seal Seriyu's ass, and come up with a way to really make Tenkou suffer....well, her sensei were dead, but she would still try...

"Not fair! How come those two bastards....Miaka has to have a shinzho!"

Groaning, she recalled how Nakago had stopped Miaka....she most likely didn't have a shinzho....

With a glare, she looked up at the ceiling. Miaka had worked so hard and had fought...it just didn't seem fair that team Seiryu had all the advantages.

"You suck! How can you let those two have the advantage?! You ugly, old raisin ..."

In a poof... a wrinkled deity appeared......and Yui gave a nervous chuckle.

"Raisin?!"

* * *

"Hmph, they will have to find them...but if they will agree, Yui will have the chance at using her wishes.... they will be going against Tenkou and Seriyu, so this should help even things out" Tai-Yu Jin said.

"Did you have to throw her?" Byakko asked dryly.

"She called me a raisin!"

* * *

Miaka frowned as she heard....just what was it ?

Someone had screamed, and then there had been a loud splash.

"What was that ?" she asked.

"I have no idea...."

"Hey Miaka, someone fell into the water...but they fell from the sky!" Tasuki yelled.

"Damn it, this sucks! This water is cold!" a female voice snapped.

Miaka froze. That sounded like Yui, but how was that possible? Yui was back in Tokyo. Alive and having a normal life.

That was when she glanced as round object landed nearby....a crystal spear....

Miaka looked over at Nakago.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He didn't have any idea what was going on.

Holding her daughter she stood up and walked toward the sound of splashing. The whole group stood on the edge as figure was swimming to land.

Holding her daughter, she frowned as Nakago stood beside her.

"It can't.....she's in..."

The person climbed onto land, soaking wet. Her jean skirt and black form fitting sleeveless top was soaked.

"Come on! This top is dry clean only!"

"Yui!" Miaka shouted.

The woman froze and looked over. The two friends stared at one another... and they both smiled.

* * *

Wearing one of Miaka's borrowed outfits, Yui sat. She nodded. Her ruined clothes were already forgotten.

Her long hair was damp, but it was now in a braid.

The whole group sat around, as they had never expect to see Yui ever again. But they didn't show too much resentment.

"Nakago....thank you for taking such good care of Miaka."

He gave a nod. He never expected to see his priestess ever again. Still, it was unexpected. He had never liked her personally, but she didn't seem bitter.

"But why are you back ?" Hotohori asked.

That was when Tai Yu-Jin's ghostly image appeared.

"Use the sphere to locate the rest of the Seriyu sensei. Assemble them, and Yui can use her wishes to help defeat Seriyu and Tenkou!"

"Wait, you mean they've been revived?"

The powerful deity gave the fanged bandit a glance.

"You can't have a dead body used to summon Seriyu you idiot!"

Yui nodded.

"I'll do it, I find everyone and I will seal Seriyu for good, and Tenkou will pay!"

* * *

"So you know we're heading to Hin Valley?" Miaka asked.

Yui nodded.

"I know everything....I read about it actually. I'm glad to see things worked out between you both."

"Then you must know I killed Tomo" Nakago said. "I doubt he'll want to help."

"He will help....I don't know how, but I will make my wishes!"

"But...won't than mean that you'll go back to Tokyo?"

"I guess so.....I need to make two wishes at least...as long as I stop those two, that's all that matters."

"Yui, it's not going to be easy. They won't want to help me, or Nakago."

"Miaka, I'm not gonna give them choice" Yui said, with a sly smile. It was the look of a woman that was on a mission.

"Ya need to find them first....." Tasuki grumbled.

"If anything, they'll remember me if they've been revived. I don't think we need to search, as they'll come to us" Nakago said. Then he raised an eye as he saw the way Yui looked at Bohai.

"Can I...please hold him ?"

He nodded and held out his son...and Yui smiled.

"There's so precious....."

Miaka smiled.

"Yui....how are things back in Tokyo?"

Yui gave her a glance. Her eyes were calm, but the sadness in them was unmistakable.

"People miss you.....especially your brother. Your Mom thinks you ran off."

"Did you get in trouble?"

Yui gave a sad smile.

"The police questioned me.....but they couldn't charge me with anything. You've been declared dead. I went to your memorial service months ago."

Miaka looked down. It wasn't a surprise, and she couldn't go back anyway.

Still, she knew she had to ask Yui a question that could only cause them to get into another feud.

"Do you..hate me ? For wishing you back ?"

"To be honest, I hated you for wishing me back at first. But, I found out that I had a book.....I was able to read about what happened. Gradually, I realized how selfish and petty I had been. I feel so ashamed on how I treated you."

"Yui....it's not your fault....Nakago was being a sneaky..."

Yui giggled.

"That's being charitable. I still was shocked when I read about how he tricked you."

Miaka looked down at Bohai. Then, she looked back at her husband. He actually had the nerve to look pleased with himself.

In fact, he was smiling.

* * *

Nakago smirked as Miaka and Yui talked.

If Yui knew everything, he would know what he had planned on doing. She smiled as she handed him his son, and gave him a wink.

"Okay, since I'm gonna be an extra mouth to feed, why don't I help get some more supplies...."

He stared as Yui gave him a mischievous smile.

"But.....don't you wanna talk....." Miaka asked, confused.

"Oh, we'll have plenty of time for that! But.....we should......"

"Yui..." Houki asked. "What's going on ?"

"These two deserve some privacy that's all! Besides, I think they....need some time alone."

* * *

Soi looked on.

The mirror was such an unusual gift...........

And that man....there was something familiar about him. She couldn't explain why, but if felt like she knew him.

Looking at the mirror she gasped as she saw a beautiful blonde man.....and she knew that she did know him.....but who was he?

Blinking, she saw her own reflection and frowned. The blonde man's face was gone. But his face.....it was similar to the man that was coming to visit her.

Just what did it all mean? How could those two be connected?

* * *

Miaka frowned.

Everyone had left them.....well, Yui had insisted.

Which could only mean she was up to something, but what? Yui wasn't bitter and she seemed confident they would find her sensei.

"Yui.....I missed her. Do you mind that she's back?"

"No..."

That was when Nakago knelt before. With his daughter in one arm, he pulled out a ring.....gold with white jade?! White jade was so expensive....

"When you first married me, you thought I was Tamahome, as I wanted to stop you. Will you marry me?"

Touched, Miaka wiped always tears as she nodded.

"I'll marry you.....as many times as you want!"

* * *

Yui smiled.

"Miaka, I'm so happy for you!"

Miaka smiled, happy that everyone was supportive.

"I'll marry you two...why wait ?" Hotohori said, as Nakago looked over, surprised.

"Thank you" he said. This was the last thing he had expected...

"There's nice inn that we'll reach before sundown.....and everyone is here."

"I can get some flowers!" Korin offered.

"Hm, and don't you have that gold hairpin Miaka?" Noriko asked.

* * *

Miaka looked on as she held her daughter, as Nakago held his son. Kourin had made her flower crown.

They stood by the water, among the remaining piles of snow as the sun looked down upon everyone. The sky was blue and birds were singing.

Her second wedding......with her children and Yui.....with no secrets.

As the ceremony was performed, she felt content. She had never thought that her life would be so happy.

As Yui smiled as she took Kasumi, she smiled as she saw the way Tamahome took Bohai. Just the fact that Nakago trusted Tamahome meant that they're would no longer be resentment between them...well not too much.

As Nakago placed the ring in her finger, she smiled as they held hands.

Among cheers, they sealed their vows with a kiss.

* * *

With such a large group, they ended up renting every remaining room at the inn.

"Her first wish should be to defeat Tenkou..." Nakago said as they sat down to dinner. They had a private dining room to themselves.

"Why not stop Seriyu....?" Hotohori asked.

"If he's stopped first, there will be no need for a priestess. She might get sent back."

"Makes sense...." Chriko nodded.

"Seriyu won't just stand back and allow himself to be sealed by his priestess...." Tasuki said.

"He also can't suspect who I am....I need to dye my hair..and Nakago ?"

He looked over.

"No matter what kind of danger I'm in, as your priestess I'm ordering you to always keep Miaka and your children safe first. "

"But Yui ..." Miaka said.

"It's fine...I can take care of myself now. I took self defense classes."

* * *

Late that night, she smiled as her children settled down.

Her life....with the exception of Seriyu, her life was perfect. She was married to a man she loved, had children, and a home in the Valley of the Hin

Still, if Nakago's emotional scars could heal....that would good. She wanted to see him smile more.

But still, to have people in Tokyo think she was dead....

When she felt his arms wrap around her, she sighed.

"Tired ?"

"No. Just thinking about my old life. But I wouldn't trade my life for anything. I just wish....that your scars from the past could heal."

"I doubt they will. But it doesn't matter. We'll soon settle in the Valley of the Hin."

"Now that will be nice....."

* * *

"Yui, what would be our Shinzhos?" Miaka asked over breakfast.

Yui Hongo shook her head.

"I don't have one. I haven't made any of my wishes.....and I don't think you'll have one either...."

Miaka frowned.

"I guess you're right. But what can we do ? It's not like they'll just agree to help us...."

"You'd be surprised....if they want revenge on Seriyu, that'll be reason enough. Besides, Nakago has his powers...so they won't have a choice. You know how persuasive he can be."

* * *

Soi looked on.

She didn't want to sell the mirror, but she also didn't want it in the house.....

After seeing the strange, beautiful blond man in the mirror, she had buried it in the garden. Now, she was getting water.

Still, it was lonely.....she liked it here, but she didn't want to be a hermit.

Well, she'd leave eventually, and make her own life. She'd marry and finally have the family she longed for.

"Summer....I can grow food....and then the weather will be good."

"Sakura..."

Soi scoffed. He was more of a pest than her monthly.

* * *

Miaka looked on. The others were getting supplies, they wanted her to rest.

Coming back to check on her babies, Miaka had noticed a red rose on the bed.

Sitting down she breathed in the scent, but coughed. The rose had an unusual scent. A bit heavy....

That was when she blinked. She was getting weaker.....

Before she knew it, she closed her eyes and fell to the floor. The red rose dried up as her eyes closed.

A man laughed, as he walked into the room.....and picked her up.

* * *

Nakago stared.

The room was empty.....Miaka was supposed to be watching their children.

Quickly, he walked over and was relieved to find them sleeping. But what had him worried was the dried up rose....

Anyone who had the gall to interfere with his life would be dealt with.....

Still, he sensed that she was nearby.......next door? Why would the culprit not run off? Unless it was to infuriate him, by keeping Miaka close, yet out of her reach.

He gave a cold smile. Whoever was behind this would die.

"What's going on?"

Looking behind him, Yui looked worried.

"Miaka's gone....but she's in the next room."

"Huh ?"

"Can you keep an eye on our children?"

Yui nodded.

"Just do what you need to....."

That was when both looked on to see a symbol appear on the door to the left.....it looked like some sort of symbol.....and he knew he was locked out.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

She....wore her old school uniform her hair was in odangos.....

She gulped as she realized she was stuck in the past.....next to Nakago's yurt. Just how had this happened? And how could she get back?

Looking down, she groaned as her breasts were huge...proof that she was nursing. In fact, she was popping out of her shirt and vest.

"Aw...well, I gotta talk..."

She took off her engagement necklace....and threw it aside. Regardless of how she had got here, she was, or would be, Nakago's wife, and the mother of their children. He was the only man she would love.

"I should be fine...." she gulped.

Walking up, she knew he was inside...

Gathering her courage, she walked up.

"Nakago, may I please come in ?"

The curtains parted and she walked inside.

* * *

"Look, I don't want the Shinzho....and I'm not gonna summon Suzaku. I just came here to talk."

They faced one another.....he looked just as he had on that night......but she wasn't that worried. As long as she didn't attempt to get the Shinzho back, and was polite, things would be fine.....hopefully.

He looked up at her, with a cold smile. He'd glanced at her breasts, but hadn't seemed to pay much attention......

A bit weird, but she didn't want him looking anyway. Besides, at this time, his main....he was closest to Soi anyway.

"How do I know you're the true priestess? You could be that monk. Regardless, you will not be leaving my yurt."

He gave her am amused smile....not good. He was up to something.....

"When I see your chi....it's not red, but a pale violet. That is proof that you have recently coupled with a Seriyu sensei."

Miaka blushed as it had never occurred to her that her chi would changce color...but it did made sense....especially with how...attentive Nakago was.

But then....proof? Something about that way he said it didn't sound right.

"I told you....we're married.....and you're.....attentive."

"Yes, I couldn't sleep last night because of you both."

That was when Nakago's blue eyes went to golden......and his hair grew in length as it turned to black.

"Tomo!"

Tomo just smiled. He still wore the outfit, but Miaka was surprised that he didn't wear make-up.

"How kind. I was afraid that you had forgotten about me."

Miaka glared...and knew all she needed was sharp object....and that she was in grave danger. But she had to keep alert.

"Jealous that he'd rather wake up to me than you? I'm in his bed every night...."

"No, but I am curious. And I intend to amuse myself with you..."

Miaka smirked. At least they had found Tomo...five more to go.

"I'm surprised...you rather see me than Nakago......"

"I'm not going to be scraps for anyone.....and I happen to like woman now....as you'll find out very soon."

Miaka felt sick to her stomach. When he looked at her breasts, she knew what he intended.

"Yes, Miaka. You and I will become very close....."

Miaka glared...as she recalled that illusion.....and that she needed a weapon.

"You......you think Nakago will let you live...."

That was when she gasped as she senses that Nakago was on the other side of the door.....what was with the weird symbol?

"He will.....I'm staying at same inn and know you need me. And right now, you are in my room."

"If you have to resort to rape, you are just as pathetic as before. I doubt any woman would give you a second glance......you'd have to pay her first!"

"Say what you want...you can't call on that husband of yours for help. You're nothing without him. My room is locked. I have you all to myself...."

Miaka glared....as she recalled the self defense he had been teaching her. While she still didn't know how to use a sword just yet, she could at least protect herself.

"_Okay...he likes woman...and thinks I'm helpless......"_

Moaning, she fell to her knees....as she put her hands over her breasts.

"Ah, perhaps you need some help...." he said coming closer, licking his lips.

Miaka gulped and bit her lip......as he came closer. But she kept eye contact. She had to pull this off.

"_Okay.....if I can pull this off...."_

Acting weak, she fell back, as he stood over her.

"Thank you Miaka....."

With the speed of a snake, she kicked up her leg....and hit him between his legs.

Moaning and cursing, the yurt around them faded.....and she found herself in Tomo's room.

Miaka glared as she stood up. She would fight this battle herself.

Glaring she began to call forth her chi...just as Nakago had taught her. She had to find a way to break down the stupid door....

With a cry of rage, she threw the energy.....as the door faded in a burst of red chi.

Moments later, Nakago wrapped his arm around her, she gave him a weak smile. While she was recovering, it was dangerous to use her chi like that. He'd warned her not to use it.

"You....." Tomo seethed.

That was when Nakago smiled.....as Tomo began to choke. Nakago's symbol glowed on his forehead.

"If you wish to avoid this ever again, do not touch my wife or children, or anyone else. Once Seriyu is sealed, you can go back to ..."

Tomo fell back...gasping for air.

".....doing whatever you we're doing before. But do one more thing, and after Seriyu is sealed, I will personally feed you to Ashitare."

"I....hate..you....!"

That was when Tomo was knocked out...when Nakago threw him at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're lucky he doesn't have any broken bones" Mitsukake grumbled.

"And what would you have done?" he replied, sitting back with his family. Miaka looked exhausted, but they needed to talk.

"I.....you could've seriously hurt him..." he said as Tomo sat back, in pain.

"That was my intention.....perhaps I need to try again."

Tomo gave him a glare...and an obscene hand gesture. But he ignored him.

Looking over, he frowned.

"Miaka, we need to talk...now."

* * *

He was furious, as she could tell by the calm way he spoke. Kasumi and Bohai were being watched by Korin and Yui. They were behind some trees.

"What you did, was put yourself in danger."

She looked away. He never liked being strict with her, but he also wasn't hiding his annoyance at her. And she never liked it when they fought either.

"What else could I do?"

He walked up to her and took her chin in his hands. Gently, he tilted her head up, so she looked into his eyes.

"Had your attack failed.....do you have any idea on how worried I was when I realized you were trapped with him?"

"I know.....but I couldn't think of anything else."

"Miaka, he planned to rape you. Had that happened....."

She pushed his hand away and gave him a defiant glare.

"You think it was easy for me to act helpless? You taught me the best defense is an ambush...it was the only thing I could do."

"You put yourself in a vulnerable position.....don't you ever do that again."

She frowned as she hated that tone.

"Nakago, don't act like I'm a child. I know what I did was stupid...."

"You should've has the sense..."

She glared.

"I did what I thought would work! Am I not allowed to make an occasional mistake?"

He leaned back. His eyes were like permafrost.

"You put yourself at the risk of being raped...and you still don't have your full strength back. Did it not occur to you that he could've gotten you pregnant? And what if you hadn't managed to break the door down?"

"I was on my own....you couldn't help me! Just accept that!"

He glared, and she glared right back...even when she saw his chi.....but she didn't care.

"I saw my get mother raped.....and when I realized that you could get violated...."

She looked down, as she knew why he was so mad. Could he also recall the time he had made her think she had been raped by him and his yurt?

Tired, she walked over and sat on rock and looked on at a small creek. She could feel his icy stare.

When they did fight....it made her want to cry. But knowing why he was so mad, she understood.

"Honey, you know I love you. I had to go with what I thought would work. But if it really bothers you....I'll never do anything like that again."

That was when she felt him calm down.

"Miaka, had you gotten hurt.....I never would've been able to forgive myself. "

Turing, she walked over and hugged him.

"Don't blame yourself. Because of you, I was able to fight back."

* * *

Miaka sat back, as she ate. It was evening.....they had stopped to make camp.

Yui's hair had been dyed a pretty shade of dark purple brown, courtesy of Nuriko and Kourin.

When Tomo walked over, she glanced over and saw the cold, black anger on Nakago's face. It wouldn't surprise her if....no, he would punish Tomo for what he'd done. But how ?

"Hmph, so that's Nakago's spawn..... not bad, considering Miaka is the mother....."

That was when Kourin walked over. Tomo glance over and snubbed her. Her eyes were orbs of female wrath

Miaka knew that something was about to happen. Kourin had one hell of temper...even Tasuki knew better than to get her angry by now.

"Do what you want Kourin...." Nuriko said, with an innocent smile.

Miaka looked over. Nakago's anger had lessened somewhat..... probabay because Kourin had been fiercely protective of the children. Like a mother cat watching over her kittens.

Kourin looked over and she and Tomo glared at one another. Despite the fact that Tomo was stronger, taller, and more experienced in combat, Kourin showed no fear.

"You are nothing but a pig....I don't see why we don't cook you over an open fire. There is no excuse for what you did to Miaka....she just had kids!" she snarled.

That caused the whole camp to look over.

"Don't you mean spawn?" Tomo retorted.

Kourin glared. It was clear she wanted to scratch his eyes out.

"I'm not afraid men like you....you were scared to confront Nakago, so you went after something you though that would be an easy target...your nothing but a pathetic coward!"

Tomo glared.....

"Girl, I'm stronger, smarter...."

Kourin smiled sweetly and kicked Tomo between the legs. Most men either winced or stared, but Nakago looked pleased.

Tomo just lay on the ground. But rather than being angry, he looked surprised.

"You pull another stunt and maybe Miaka will be a lot more forgiving than I am....."

Bowing, Kourin skipped back to finish her dinner.

* * *

"The crystal....where was it?" he asked. The crystal should have alerted them to Tomo's presence.

The group looked at one another and shrugged as they ate breakfast.....but Tasuki gulped nervously....

"I wanted to keep it safe, so I kind of hid it.....under some clothes..."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry....." Tasuki gulped, sweating slightly.

"I'll keep an eye on the crystal" Yui said, looking peeved. "This won't happen again..."

"I'll make it up.....Miaka likes honey, and I saw huge beehive...."

He looked over as he saw the look on Miaka's face. She loved sweets....and it would be amusing too see Tasuki work with bees.

"Honey is also supposed to have some medicinal qualities. It would be useful to have some..." Mitsukake said.

"And how can you get it without being stung?" Nuriko asked.

"Well, smoke might work..." Tasuki said giving a sly glance at his fan.

Nakago looked over at a very nervous Tomo. He had been busy eating...but that was going to change.

"Help him....now."

"What ?" he asked. Crumbs were on his face and clothes.

Nakago just smiled. There was something to be said for being the leader.

* * *

Miaka gulped. She knew Tasuki could be so impatient. And he seemed to hate Tomo.

"It's not like he did it on purpose...." she said, nervous.

"It was still inexcusable...and he offered."

Miaka looked over...as Tomo and Taskui were squabbling, and most likely insulting one another. Even from several feet away, it was easy to see how badly the two despised one another.

And it didn't help when Tasuki pulled down his pants and mooned Tomo, who looked nauseous.

"And why did you have Tomo help out Tasuki?"

"Because of what he did to you."

"And what kind of example is this for our children?" she scolded.

"They seem to be amused."

Looking down, Bohai sat in his father's arms and looked on with clear interest.

"Are you going to grow up and be like your father?" she asked, frowning.

Bohai looked over and just gave her an innocent baby smile.

* * *

Miaka sat with Kourin as the women bathed. The men were keeping watch nearby.

As she gave Kasumi a bath, she smiled as Shoka bathed Hinna.

Several days had passed since honey had been gathered, and things had settled into a pleasant routine. They went at leisurely pace....stopping often for fresh food and water.

Tomo seemed...humbled, as he willingly helped out, but everyone pretty much interacted with him only when needed.

Only he seemed to use every excuse to talk to Kourin. He seemed .....concerned.

* * *

"He's staring at me now!" Kourin whined.

"Maybe he likes you" Shoka said as Houki chuckled.

"Gross! Miaka said he once liked Nakago!" Kourin said with a shudder.

* * *

He looked on as he sat down with his son

"Here...." Hotohori said as Boushin looked at Bohai. "This is Bohai....you remember him."

The two children eyed one another with suspicion. They seemed to get along okay. But they didn't seem to like one another very much.

"Look you moron, the sooner I help seal Seriyu, the sooner I can court Kourin....."

He looked over with Hotohori.

"Hmph! Your sister is the one who will make that choice. I will prove to her that I can be the man she needs....."

Nuriko scoffed.

"It'll be a cold day in hell when she's interested in a freak like you! Besides, you have no money, or home....I won't let my sister marry some man who can't provide for her! Just what do you have to offer her?"

Tomo scowled.

"Mind your own damn business!"

Nuriko glared.....and punched Tomo. Tomo punched him back.

"Fight!" Tasuki yelled, looking excited. He began to cheer as the two men went at it.

"You aren't going to stop them?" Hotohori asked.

"No, as it doesn't concern me."

Mitsukake sighed, as he went to go get the medical supplies.

* * *

After bathing after the women had finished, everyone was settling down for dinner.

Nakago looked on as Mitsukake was sharing some information on medical herbs. Miaka was stronger, so she was now getting lessons from the others.

Not to mention knowing about herbs would prove useful...especially if he was dealing with a pest.

Camping with the others hadn't been so bad.....but he still wouldn't mind privacy. But it was only for a short time.

* * *

Miaka was determined to learn how to cook....Kourin and Shoka were helping her. But a bucket of water was nearby as her cooking lessons usually ended up with something catching on fire. Last time, it had been a tree.

Nearby, Yui was watching the children with Kourin.

"Hey! We're running low on rice!" Tasuki yelled.

"There's a town nearby...we'll buy some at the market..." Tamahome said.

"No, we should have someone buy some...hey look!" Yui shouted.

The group looked over to see that that crystal sphere was glowing.

* * *

Miaka frowned. She had burned the last of the rice.

"I'll never learn....." she groaned. It wasn't fair that she would be depending on Nakago for so much. She couldn't cook, or sew....

"Miaka, we'll just get more rice" Shoka said. "Don't feel bad."

"Bad news!" Nuriko yelled as he and Tomo ran back. "The only seller that had enough rice...refused to sell it to us!"

"Huh...why ?" Tasuki said.

"Because the seller was Suboshi!"

Miaka's jaw dropped.

* * *

Nakago gave him a cold look, but the boy scowled back at him.

No sooner had he heard the name of the seller, he had ordered for Nuriko to take him to the seller. He wasn't going to let anyone deny his family...

"Go to hell!" Suboshi snapped.

"Either you sell me that rice....."

"Hey...." a voice called out.

Looking over, he saw Amiboshi.

"Sell them the rice...we need the money."

"No. Remember what he did to us?"

"We need the money...and we'll be out of debt. Just sell it."

"Fine....pay and get your ass out of here!"

"What if promise to pay you triple what you asked?"

Both boys looked at him.

"And who do we have to do?"

"Come back with us. We have something to discuss."

* * *

The boys say back as they ate dinner. As Yui explained the situation to them, they showed some interest.

As soon as the twins had arrived at the camp, the crystal sphere had stopped glowing.

"Huh....I should've known he needed something" Suboshi grumbled.

"Miaka, your kids are so cute!" Amiboshi asked. "Can I hold them later?"

Miaka nodded as Suboshi scoffed.

"And what's in it for us? Why should he help you?"

"If you both help us....I'll give you both your own farm in Hong-Nan" Hotohori offered.

The twins looked over.

"Land! That means we can work for ourselves!" Amiboshi said.

"I guess...fine we'll help."

That was when everyone heared howling.

"The hell..." Tasuki said.

"Oh, livestock had been going missing....we think its Ashitare....because we recognize this howling" Suboshi said with an amused grin.

"Hey fleabag, did you miss Nakago?" Tomo shouted, as Nakago casually smacked him on the head.

"What, he can smell us..." Tomo grumbled.

"Exactly. You've now challenged him you fool."

That was when the crystal sphere began to glow once more.

* * *

Ashitare walked out from the trees. One of his eyes was missing, and he looked furious....

His clothes were filthy...and stained with blood. It looked like he hadn't bathed in a week.

All the men stood around, as they knew that Ashitare would be less then friendly.

"You....." he said, glaring at the blonde.

That was when a glowing collar and leash of blue chi appeared as Nakago glared. He was going to get down to business.

"If you listen, you get to keep your other eye, understand?"

Ashitare growled, but nodded.

* * *

Ashitare looked grouchy, but helped himself to some fish and rice. He seemed to ignore everyone.

"Honey, can you really trust him?" Miaka asked. Nakago had said that he had gotten Ashitare to submit.

"I let him know that as long as he helps out and doesn't cause trouble, he gets to keep his other eye."

"Hey, he just ate my food!" Tomo snapped.

* * *

Ashitare was given the job of finding fresh meat...a task he was more than happy to do. He really seemed to make an effort to help out.

Still, no one could say if he wanted to stay on Nakago's good side, or if he just wanted the situation resolved as quickly as possible.

Other than spats between him and Tomo, he seemed content to mind his own business.

Still it was clear he used every chance he could to harass Tomo.

* * *

Tomo yelped. He had come back to camp to lie down...only to find his blanket was covering a wide hole that he had just fallen into.

Nakago looked down as his children giggled....and he could easily see the humor.

"Heh, ya like that?" Ashitare asked.....as he used his back legs to try and bury Tomo like he was bone.

"Stop it...." Tomo grumbled.

* * *

"No, I haven't seen Soi...or that bald baby" Ashitare said.

Yui nodded. She held the sphere and frowned.

"We still need Soi, and Miboshi...what if we don't find them ?" she asked.

"I guess someone will have to search" Tamahome replied.

"Like that baby will listen to anyone besisdes himself?" Tomo mused. "And Soi....just how do you plan on getting her to agree to help out ?" Tomo asked.

"I'll talk to her..." Yui said.

"No, I will" Nakago said, as he stared into the fire.

"Like she'll listen when you married Miaka and made babies with her?" Tomo said.

That was when Yui held up the sphere. When she pointed it in the direction they we're going...it gave faint glow.

"Oh no..."

"Everything okay Yui?" Miaka asked.

"It's showing a constellation this time.....Soi's. I think that means she's at the Valley of the Hin."

* * *

Nakago sat in silence a they rode out the next morning. Just what would Soi be doing in the Valley of the Hin? She didn't even know where it was.

Still, she had helped him escape.....and as uncomfortable as it would be, he did think there was good chance she would willingly help.

No one asked him any questions, they must know by now that he wanted to be left alone.

Still, that meant that they only needed to locate Miboshi.....

* * *

He looked on. Beside him, Seriyu smiled.

They were getting close...and now was the time to show up. A nice greeting.

"I'll get to Miaka.....keep an eye on Soi. Have her memories unlocked tonight."

"How much ?"

"All of it."

* * *

Miaka sighed.

Wanting some time alone, Yui and Kourin we're watching her children.

The thought of seeing Soi.....why didn't that stubborn husband of hers talk once in a while? He wouldn't let her fight alone. Why wouldn't' he accept help?

"Stubborn ass....." she grumbled.

"Miss, do you know where I might buy some food?"

She looked over and saw a man....he looked like battle weary soldier

"You can eat with us."

The man smiled, and he walked over. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Miaka ?"

Turing, Miaka smiled when she saw Nakago, but frowned when she saw his chi flare up.

"What is..."

"Get away from her" Nakago ordered.

That was when she felt hands grab her breasts.

* * *

She was being molested.....by his father.

With a glare, he threw a chi blast. The man let go and smiled as he moved out of the way as a tree was scorched.

"Miss me?"

He simply wrapped his hand around Miaka waist when she ran over. Glaring, he threw another chi blast, determined to cremate the man before him.

With a smirk, the man threw a chi blast of his own...only the chi was purplish black, with hints of silver.

"You should show more respect to your father."

"I don't respect a coward."

That was when a golden glow formed beside him. Distracted, he didn't see the whole camp was watching from the trees.

"Aruyu..."

He looked beside him as his mother metalized. In a few moments she looked human.

"This man may look like your father, but he isn't. Your father was revived, but he was possessed by Tenkou. Killing him won't stop him."

The man smiled.

"So....you told the big secret."

Matuta stood in front of him.

"I will not allow you to harm my son...or his wife. Attack him once more, and I will exorcise you!"

"You don't have the power!"

"Then why are you fighting back if you are invincible?"

The man scowled.

"Don't think this is over....you all will die!"

* * *

"I want to help, may I please stay?"

He nodded, but frowned when he saw the look on his mother's face. Just what was she up to ?

"Aruyu, before your father...please, don't kill him. He loves you."

"He's a threat. For what he did, he will die."

"That wasn't your father, it was Tenkou. Your father...."

"Mother, killing him may not stop him, but I won't have my father's body attacking my wife, or my children."

"I'm begging you; don't hurt him. He always wanted to apologize...."

"He should apologize to you first."

"He had been told I was killed, and he didn't learn about the massacre until it already started!"

"And he never thought to confirm that you had died?"

"Honey, I couldn't leave the valley; I was lucky to not have been exiled! I wanted to go after him, but you recall the prejudice we faced. It would've been too dangerous. And he thought I was dead. He never had any reason to think they would lie about me. We were....unsuspecting of the hatred we faced."

"So when he saw me, he didn't think anything of it?"

"Listen, after this is over, you can talk to him yourself. He's always wanted to apologize....and hold the grand children."

"No."

"But...."

"As far as I'm concerned, he was coward who abandoned us. Even after he's free from Tenkou, I don't have anything to say to him."

"Aruyu, as your mother, I'm asking for you to give him a chance.....for me?"

"Do I have any idea what you're asking?" he said, not bothering to hide his anger.

"I do. But I want you to talk to him. Please?"

"Fine, but only because you asked me. I won't guarantee anything."

"That's good enough for me. Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Miaka smiled as the camp had been curious when Nakago had introduced his mother.

"Ain't you dead?" Tasuki asked.

"Yes, I am technically dead. I only came back to help my son."

"Do you know what your son had been up to?" Tomo smirked.

Matuta gave Tomo the exact same cold glare that Nakago could give.

"I know what you've done. Miaka is my daughter in law, and the mother of my grandchildren, and my son's wife."

That was when Tomo got a smack in his face.

"Do not do anything like that ever again" she warned.

Nakago just smiled.

Soi sobbed.

She remember it...everything. The battle, the afterlife, helping Nakago escape....Seriyu must've brought her back.

Still, it wasn't the main reason she was crying. The man...the only man she had ever loved...would she ever find a man that would accept her like Nakago had?

But crying didn't help... she knew from experience that it wouldn't do any good.

Standing up, she stood near a window and forced herself to stop crying. She needed to think. The only way to chance her circumstances was to take action.

Besides, if Seriyu had brought her back it was for a reason. It seemed that even death wouldn't prevent her from being used.

Her family had used her to make money.

The pimp had used her to make money, and they men had used her to satisfy themselves.

She knew Nakago hadn't loved her, but she had willingly come to his bed. Besides, she had saw it as an act....no emotion had been behind it, except her desire to be useful to the man she loved.

Now Seriyu was using her, the bastard.

Nakago...he was the only person she had trusted. But he had....Miaka had been pregnant. By now, she had probabay given birth.

She looked down, recalling the time that she had gotten pregnant. The pimp had forced her to terminate the pregnancy...and she had cried as she had buried her child.

After that, she had never conceived. Nakago had used his powers as form of birth control. Both had agreed that children would have complicated things.

But, she had eventually wanted a family. She had though that after things had been settled she might convince him to settle down. Maybe they would even rule the country together.

But she had died...and he had committed himself to Miaka.

Looking around, she stared. For now, she had to wait and see what was going on. Besides, she wanted the chance to find a way to get revenge on Seriyu.

Tenkou laughed, pleased with how things were progressing.

Seriyu frowned.

"Don't underestimate her. She knew about medicine, and was the spiritualist for her tribe. She can exorcise you."

"Not if I'm absent. And I think we can leave Soi alone. I don't want her to know anything just yet."

"She will try and stop us....."

"So? They will all die......they don't have the power to stop us."

Miaka looked over from cooking. It looked like Tomo and Kourin were about to have another spat.

Matuta and Nakago were watching her children. Looking over, she could see he was happy to have his mother around. He may not smile, but she knew that he was as content as he could be, considering the circumstances.

"Stay away from me!" Kourin snarled. She held up her knife.

Tomo gulped, but held out the few wildflowers he had gathered.

"I...want a chance. Please?"

"After the stunt you pulled? Bite me!"

Tomo gulped.....and took a step back when Kourin glared.

"Give me a chance....to prove myself."

"Fine...make up for what you've done and I'll consider it" she said, as she stepped on his foot. He yelped, but nodded.

With hips swinging, Kourin stormed off, grumbling

.

Nakago watched as his mother fussed over her grandchildren.

With dinner, the others seemed to give them some privacy tonight. It was nice to just sit back and talk.

"I thought that if you ever had children...it would help you" Matuta said.

Nakago looked down, recalling the time he had considered walking away from Miaka, knowing she had been pregnant. He had almost made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Do you think I'll make a good father?"

"You will. Your good to Miaka....she's good for you."

Miaka gave a shy smile as she held her son. She was glad his mother liked her.

"If you want Miaka, I can teach you some Hin dishes" Matuta said.

"Oh, is the food bad?"

"No, but I recall a few dishes that my stubborn son liked."

Nakago raised a blonde eyebrow. She was calling him stubborn? Miaka was the stubborn one. He just knew how to get things done efficiently.

Miaka smiled. With his demon possessed father around, he was staying close.

"Honey, it'll be okay" she said as she combed out her hair the next morning. Dressed, they were getting ready to leave.

"I still can't believe I agreed to talk to him" he said, trying to burp his son.

"Do you really hate him? He is your father."

"He was a coward; and the former shogun who trained me."

Shocked, Miaka looked over, as Bohai belched

"Well, did you like him?"

Nakago looked down at his son as he cleaned him up.

"He was a lot like Tamahome....emotional. I saw him as weak. And for him to not think about my mother when he saw me....there is no excuse for what he did. Blonde hair and blue eyes isn't common."

Miaka sighed as she began to braid her hair to keep it out of the way.

"Honey, maybe it was just too painful for him to consider that he had a son."

He smirked.

"The only thing I will say to him is that he can go to hell."

"You better not!" Matuta scolded from nearby.

That large group talked among themselves

Clouds were coming and they were wondering if they should go on, or try and find shelter.

Not wanting his family to get sick, Nakago decided that they would look for shelter. But with such a large group (that didn't always get along) they decided to look for an inn.

But, it seemed that that upcoming storm was making everyone more prone to fight.

Miaka yelled at them to stop but they ignored her.

Tasuki and Suboshi were fighting and it wasn't just a simple fight either. One or both of them was going to have a broken bone if they didn't stop.

She didn't know who had started it, but both were determined to do some serious damage.

"Stop it!"

They ignored her as Nakago walked up. With and annoyed glare, he used his powers to separate them. Both were already injured.

"But..." Tasuki whined. But when he saw the way Nakago glared at him, he looked down.

"Our main goal is to stop Seriyu and Tenkou. Don't waste your time fighting each other."

Suboshi opened his mouth but closed it. Even he seemed to know that it was best to be quite.

Miaka looked up and sighed as she hears thunder. Already the air smelled like rain.

"How much further?"

"Maybe a week, if we're not delayed. We still need to find Miboshi."

That was when Matuta narrowed her eyes as she looked off to the East.

"We need to get going. Seriyu is behind this storm, I'm sure of it."

"Can we do anything?" Miaka asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to predict what might happen. But we will need to find shelter."

Nakago looked over. Tasuki and Suboshi didn't appear to be seriously injured. So they could wait before being inspected Mitsukake.

"Let's go."

Byakko, Genbu, and Suzaku sat. Miaka and the others were the ones who could save them. If they failed, Seriyu would rule with Tenkou.

They sat in lush garden. The pond was filled with white water lilies. Nearby, some red roses bloomed. A healthy weeping willow was off to the left. Bluish purple hydrangeas were off to the right.

"Really...it seems unfair....." Byakko said. She pouted, frustrated.

"We don't have a choice. She said that he's too dangerous" Suzaku said. "We can't help them."

"At least he doesn't know about Yui" Genbu mused. "Her wishes will give them a fighting chance."

"But what will happen to Seriyu and Tenkou?" Byakko asked.

"I don't know. This has never happened. Tenkou will be punished, but I can't say what will happen to Seriyu" Suzaku mused.

"Eliminate him" Genbu said, with a cold glance.

"That's possible, but Qu-Dong will need a new guardian" Suzaku said. "It would take a unique human to be worthy."

"Where is she?" Genbu asked.

"She's keeping an eye on them with her mirror" Byakko said, with a smirk.

They had come to the ruins of an abandoned temple. The building looked abandoned, but there was strange aura coming from inside.

And they hadn't come across an inn or other type of shelter. It looked like they might end up staying here. The storm was defiantly coming.

"It's glowing....I think Miboshi is nearby!" Yui said, as she held the orb.

Nakago looked around, as Ashitare began to sniff the air.

"He's here alright....." he said, with a feral growl. "I recognize his stench."

Nakago smiled as he knew they were being watched. Miboshi could take control of another person. And getting him to agree to work with them....

He didn't see what they could do to get him to listen. Even he would admit that Miboshi was formidable opponent. He would have no reason to work with them; he'd ally himself with Seriyu first.

"I think I can take away his powers" Matuta said, as she walked up to him. "Let me deal with him."

"He's too dangerous. Just go back and sit with Miaka."

His mother scoffed.

"I can handle myself. Let's do this together."

"No."

"I can tell that he dangerous...and powerful. I can help you."

"No."

Matuta groaned.

"You are so pig headed! Why can't you accept help?!"

He gave his mother an annoyed glance as the group watched with interest.

"You don't what he can do, I can. And if you get injured......"

"I wasn't.....I only want to protect and help you."

"I can handle him on my own. Go into the wagon" he ordered.

That was when his mother walked past him and headed into the temple, acting like she hadn't heard a word her son had said.

Nakago glared, but began to walk after his mother.

"I think....after we stop him, we should stay here. I'll get rid of anything, so this place should be safe."

"If you get hurt..." he said, his voice cold.

She stopped and grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop. He looked at her, and recalled the day when he had lost her.

"I'm your mother. I want to protect and help you...why won't you let me?"

"I don't want you to get hurt" he said, glaring.

She raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Because of the past?"

He looked over at a wall. The men who'd slaughtered the tribe, raped his mother....

"I don't blame your for anything. You were just a child."

He looked into her blue eyes. His mother smiled and moved some of his hair aside.

"I...didn't do anything to save you."

"Listen, if you had tried to fight, they would've killed you. We didn't know just how bad we were hated."

That was when he narrowed his eyes. The conversation would have to be finished later. They were no longer alone.

Matuta glared.

Miaka looked up as the rain began to fall. It looked like they would stay here....

Looking at the temple, she wondered what was going on. They had gone inside some time ago.

"Don't worry...he'll be okay" Yui said, with a smile.

Miaka just looked over at the entrance.

Matuta glared. She knew this one...a sorcerer that cheated death by moving from one body to another. It looked like his last victim had been a child......unforgivable.

Still, he would try and move into another person to escape. She had to take away his powers and transfer him into something that wouldn't be a threat. An animal might be best.

Still this temple was deserted....for the most part. She saw a black bellied hamster in a corner.

He really didn't care about petty fights. What had really gotten him angry was how his mother had refused to listen; and how she had put herself into danger.

If she was hurt.....Miboshi might have an accident. They just needed him alive, and no one would get away with hurting his family.

That was when Miboshi manifested. He looked exactly the same...except a bit dirtier. He must've been living here for weeks. And if he was hiding, perhaps his powers had been diminished when he had been revived.

"Nakago....."

He bowed mockingly. He wasn't going to bother to pretend that he had come on a social visit.

"You wouldn't look for me unless you had a good reason...." Miboshi said; glancing over at his mother with interest.

"I need you to assist me with something."

"Go to hell!"

He just smiled as he prepared to chi blast him. The fool should've known to be more submissive. But he had no problem teaching him a lesson in manners.

That was when his mother's held out her hands......and closed her eyes. In seconds, Miboshi was enclosed in white orb.

Looking over, he saw some type of small rodent enclosed in a similar white orb nearby. As it came closer, he saw it was some kind of hamster.

As Miboshi screamed and cursed them out, his mother smiled. He frowned, as he had wanted the chance to hurt Miboshi personally. But, at least they had finally found him.

In a few moments, there was burst of light. When he looked down, Miboshi was gone.....but the hamster was glaring at him.

"What did you do?!" Miboshi demanded.

He smirked, knowing his mother had transferred Miboshi into the hamster. With a smile, he enclosed the rodent in an orb of his chi.

He looked over as his mother opened her eyes and shrugged.

"It was the only animal nearby."

Someone had given them a glass box. He hadn't been sure if it had been for storage, or if it was for something else.

But, it was now a hamster cage.

"I hate you all!" Miboshi said, as everyone stared at him with interest.

Tasuki just dumped a pile of wood shavings into the cage. He didn't say how had had gotten them.

"Better be nice or we won't feed ya!" he said.

Miboshi hissed in response. Amused, he looked down at the rodent.

"You better feed me!"

Miboshi began to organize his cage, acting very much like an ordinary pet hamster. Except that he talked, and had given Nakago and obscene hand gesture with one of his paws.

Relived, Miaka sat back. As soon as they had Soi, they could finally settle things for. But just what would she be doing in the Valley of the Hin ?

And, she also thought about the future. What would happen to Yui? She didn't want to say good-bye again.

With the rain falling, Matuta had cleaned out the building, and everyone was settling down. The men had left to explore the building a bit more, and the woman were preparing dinner and resting.

"Hey Yui?"

"Yeah ?" the blonde asked, as she sat nearby with Kasumi.

"If you.....do you want to go back to Tokyo?"

"I don't think I'll have any control over that. After I use my wishes, I'll get sent back. Unless I lose my status at some point. I need one wish to banish Tenkou, but after that.....I might not have a choice. "

Miaka looked down, as she didn't want to lose Yui. But the only way Yui would stay was if she lost her virginity. And they needed at least one of her wishes.

That was when Kourin came back in.

"Okay, they men are fixing up some rooms.....it seems some want privacy" she said with a wicked grin that made Miaka blush.

Dinner was nice as the group sat back to relax.

More than once person noted how attentive Suboshi was being to Yui. He had even offered to give her a foot rub which had made her blush.

When Kourin got up to prepare some tea, it was her scream that causes the room to go silent. As Nuriko and Tomo ran over, Kourin fell to the floor.

"She was bitten by a snake!" Nuriko yelled, as the room looked on.

As Tomo killed the snake, Nuriko held his sister. Her face had gone ashen.

As the group gathered around, no one saw Tomo run over the doctor's bag.

"Kourin...." Nuriko said.

"I'm sorry....brother..." she said, looking tired. "I guess I'm not mean to help you after all...."

"Heal her!" he said as Mitsukake sat near Kourin.

"If she was only just bitten...." the doctor said.

That was when Tomo ran over, holding the jar of water the doctor had. He sat down and looked at Nuriko for permission.

"It might be our only chance to save her" Mitsukake said, looking at Nuriko. "I don't think it can be used on things that are dead."

Nuriko scowled, but nodded.

Drinking some of the water, Tomo kissed Kourin on the lips, forcing her drink. When he pulled back, Kourin's skin had regain most of its color.

"Hey...talk to me...." Nuriko asked. "Insult me...."

When Kourin opened her eyes, she simply stared at Tomo.

"Why ?" she asked, confused.

Tomo just got up and replaced the jar. Without a second glance, he walked outside.

"I don't need you getting sick" Nakago said. "Get back inside."

Tomo just looked out at the distance.

"I think I understand...what it is that you have with Miaka" Tomo said, not looking concerned as the rain soaked him.

Nakago looked on. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Perhaps it was Miaka's influence. But he knew what it was like to love a woman, and feel unworthy.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"Does it matter? I'm beneath her. No wonder she pushed me away. Besides, what kind of life could I offer her?"

"If you love her, you won't let her go."

As Tomo looked behind him, Nakago was already walking back.

Kourin scoffed.

"I'm okay... is he outside?" Kourin asked, as Nakago came in.

Nakago nodded.

"Kourin, you can't be...." Nuriko said, horrified.

"Look, I need to talk to him, I'll be back...."

Nuriko groaned as Kourin ran outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Miaka looked up as Korin and Tomo walked in. Tomo had his hand around Kourin's waist and Kourin had mischievous smile on her face.

"Kourin....." Nuriko said, shocked.

"We'll see how well it might work out. He did save my life, so I agreed to give him a chance."

Nuriko scowled and glared at Tomo.

"Break her heart, and I'll break your ass!"

* * *

Soi sighed as she woke up. Something had just occurred to her, and she made her way to the front door.

That mirror that she had buried....it was a Shinzho. Which meant that the strange man knew something.

And she didn't want Seriyu getting his grubby hands on it. But he had to know about it.

Quickly, she opened the door and used her hands to dig up the mirror.

Looking around the area seemed deserted, but that didn't mean that she was safe. She went back inside, locking the door.

* * *

It was morning and everyone was up and getting ready to leave. She and Yui were cooking breakfast with the rest of the women. Matuta was keeping an eye on her grandchildren.

Smiling, Miaka knew that she was getting better at cooking. As long as she was patient, nothing would happen.....hopefully.

Still, even if Nakago didn't like her food, he would never show it. But she wanted to at least cook decently.

"Feed me!" the hamster demanded.

Miaka looked over as Miboshi gave her a glare.

"Don't hamsters store food or something?" she asked.

That was when Yui smiled and dropped a cricket into the cage.

"You expect me to eat that?" Miboshi asked, insulted.

Yui shrugged.

"We'll feed you....that's just a snack."

With an unexpected ferocity, Miboshi went after the cricket.

"Not bad....." he said, as he settled down to good himself a good grooming.

"Pity I won't see them grow up...I'd like to see how they turn out" Matuta said.

Miaka smiled as she looked over.

"Bohai has his father's personality...Kasumi is more easy going."

Smiling sadly, Matuta looked down.

"Two children with Hin blood. I think its good Nakago will teach them to fight when they're older. They will probabay face the same prejudice he did."

Miaka sighed, as she had to agree.

That was when Tasuki smiled.

"Come on rodent!" he said, picking up the cage with a smile.

"Put me down imbecile!" he demanded, holding a leg.

"We need to chat...so were taking this fur ball!"

"No! I want food, and then I'm taking a nap."

Tasuki just smiled as Miboshi gave him a hiss.

* * *

He wanted to plan out the next few days. They would soon arrive, and he honestly didn't know how Soi would react...or if she would help.

"We need..."

"I hate you Nakago!"

He looked down at the ornery rodent that had just interrupted him. His mother had said that with time, he would eventually change into an ordinary hamster.

She also had suggested that because he would be risking his life and be vulnerable; they keep him as a pet if he survived.

He was only considering it because at most he would only need to put up with Miboshi for two to three years.

Suboshi smirked.

"You know, we'll get our own farm...you can always come over and eat some bugs."

"What ? How dare you!"

"Just shut up snake food!" Tomo snapped. "You're giving me a migraine!"

"Hello ?" a man's voice asked.

That was when Korin screamed.

* * *

The women had gathered around Kourin who was sobbing.

Miaka glared at the way the man smiled. There was something creepy about him. He had long dark brown hair and pale gray eyes. He looked to be just a few years older than Nakago.

"Kourin...." the strange man said.

Kourin screamed again.

"Who are you?" Matuta demanded.

"Kourin knows who I am....don't you?"

Looking over, Miaka sighed when the men came back.

Nuriko frowned, when he saw his sister. It was unlike Kourin to show any fear.

"Hey sis...."

Kourin looked up, and pointed to the stranger.

"Make him go away!"

Nuriko glared.

"Why did you do to my sister ?"

The man smiled.

"Want me to tell everyone?" he said, looking over at Kourin.

Kourin stood up and spoke, as she tried to stop crying.

"Tomo....I'm not a virgin. He....he raped me!"

The group looked over as the man smiled.

"I didn't rape you. You we're begging for it. Bathing out in the open...."

Nuriko yelled and tackled the man in the doorway. The tumbled onto the ground and took the fight outside.

Miaka turned and saw the humiliation on Kourin's face. Before anyone could stop her she bolted outside, and ran past the fight.

"I'll go find Kourin" Matuta said. "Wait here."

* * *

Nakago looked over. He had no sympathy for men who preyed on children.

Recalling what he had done to Miaka in his yurt, he was disgusted that he had resorted to going so low. But at time, he had justified it by simply wanting to get one of Yui's wishes. As long as he goal was accomplished, it was all that counted.

Looking over Tomo was giving him a look, as if he knew what he was thinking.

That was when Nuriko came in, carrying the unconscious man over his shoulders. He threw him against a wall.

"What do we do with him?"

The whole room looked to him. He gave the man a cold glace.

"Tie him up. We'll deal with him before we leave."

* * *

Miaka looked on as Matuta walked back in with Korin. The girl looked like totally different person. Her face was ashen, and she looked....sad.

"Nakago, she wants to confront him" Matuta said. "She's agreed."

He gave a nod as the man glared.

"Do...do you want us to leave?" Miaka asked.

Kourin looked over, and shook her head sadly.

"It's not a secret. And...I do need to confront him."

"I....whatever you do...I won't stop you" Nuriko said.

Kourin nodded.

"Thanks big brother."

"I....why didn't you tell me?"

"Shame.....I didn't get pregnant thankfully."

That was when she walked over and looked down at the man. He just sneered.

"You look different when you're not on your back."

Kourin glared, and slapped his right cheek,

Cursing, the man didn't even have time to blink before Kourin slapped his left cheek. The sadness in her eyes was replaced with rage and black look of hate.

That was when Kourin ran out. A few moments later she came back with Nakago's back whip, which made Tamahome shudder.

"Nakago, can I please borrow this for a bit?"

"Take your time" he said with a nod.

Kourin smiled as the room stared, but Tomo walked forward and ripped off the man shirt, exposing him from the waist up.

As Kourin walked back to get a good angle, Tomo grabbed the man's hair.

"You deserve whatever you get you filthy bastard...I'm going to use the whip after she's done..."

With a scowl, Tomo stood back as Kourin smiled, at Tomo. The man, gulped, as his confidence seemed to fade.

"Thanks..." she said.

Tomo nodded and stood off.

Kourin smiled sadly as she looked down at the whip.

"I know it won't change anything...but...some people need to feel the same pain they cause to others...."

Like cat, she struck.

* * *

"We need to get the upper hand. Its possible Seriyu will suspect something as we get closer" Nakago said as they stood outside. Breakfast was over and he wanted to get back on the road.

Korin had whipped the man few times before she seemed satisfied. After eating, Tomo had been left alone with the man and his whip while the others packed up.

The only sound they had heard was the single strike of the whip, before Tomo dragged the man outside looking much calmer.

The man was bleeding and would be in some serious pain, but he would live and be able to walk.

Tomo smirked and handed him back his whip. It looked like it had just been cleaned, and the man had several bleeding cuts.

"Thank you."

He gave Tomo a look. Tomo shrugged as the man used his hands to cover himself.

"Yes, I did hit him there, but he deserved it."

"I wonder what happens when you push someone down a hill this steep. How dizzy would they get?" Kourin asked, with an innocent expression.

That was when Nuriko quickly untied the man.

"Why not find out?"

With a smile, Kourin used her foot and the whole group watched with interest as the man screamed and cursed as he rolled downhill.

Tasuki didn't even bother hiding his amusement. But he looked over at the doctor.

"If he had gone after Shoka or Hinna, would you still want to help him?"

Mitsukake looked over.

"I'm a doctor...."

"Come on! He deserved getting hit" Tasuki said.

"While I hate to admit it, I agree with Tasuki" Amiboshi said.

"If had had touched Yui....I would've killed him" Suboshi said.

"How come you didn't kill him?" Tomo asked as Kourin glanced over, her face calm.

"Because...I couldn't. If he lives or dies....I wanted him to know the pain he caused me. That's all."

* * *

Miaka looked over.

The skies were finally clearing up, and they had stopped when Nuriko had spotted some plants that could use to dye Kourin's hair.

Matuta had been quite as she rode in the wagon with the rest of the women. And she had that same look Nakago had when he was thinking about something.

"Anything wrong?" she asked as Tomo combed out Kourin's long hair.

"No, just thinking on what happened to Kourin. Evil loves an innocent."

Miaka frowned, as the words sounded a bit ominous.

"What do you mean by that?"

Matuta shook her head.

* * *

He frowned as he held his son. What was his mother up to?

With Kourin's hair dyed, he wanted to get back on the road, but his mother wanted to talk with everyone before they left.

"We have several babies...and for their own safety, I think we should make them teenagers until Seriyu is defeated. Human sacrifice is very real possibility and a baby would be an easy target. They and your bodies would resume as normal after Seriyu's defeat."

The parents looked at one another. He looked down at his son, who wasn't trying to pull his hair.

Looking over, Miaka gave him a nervous glance.

"Honey...what should we do?"

He didn't like the idea of his son getting hurt and his mother was right. He had to do whatever he could to give his children a better chance.

"I think she's right."

Shoka held her daughter and looked over at her husband. He looked doubtful.

"Honey....it might give her a chance."

Hotohori looked over as Houki held Boshin close.

* * *

In a flash, the children matured to around fifteen.

Miaka looked on as Kasumi looked around her wide hazel eyes alert. But she focused on Tamahome. She wore a mauve outfit.

"Hey you!"

Tamahome looked over as Kasumi pointed a finger. He looked startled.

"Me ?"

"Don't look at my mother!" she scolded.

Tamahome blushed.

Bohai frowned, giving the same look that Nakago gave when he didn't approve. His outfit was teal.

"Honesty mother, how could you have considered him? He's grubby...and he'll give Ashitare fleas."

Miaka's jaw dropped, as she heard Nakago chuckle.

Hinna smiled gently. She wore green.

"He's not that bad.....but he does have an obsession with money."

That was when Bohai smiled. He wore red and bowed politely.

"I think you will be happier if you focus less on money sir."

* * *

Kasumi smiled, as she used her fingers to push up the corners of his mouth. Miaka chuckled.

"See Bohai, I told you he could smile!" she said as he moved his face aside. With Miaka's looks and his hair, he dreaded that day when boys would notice her.

"Really, this is serious" Bohai said. With his looks and Miaka's hair...he'd eventually have girls chasing after him like Tamahome chasing after money.

"But he never smiles!" Kasumi protested.

"Get Tamahome to play with fire" he said, looking board.

"Bohai!" Miaka said, not amused.

Bohai just shrugged.

"Mother, he has tail, and is obsessed with money..."

That was when he put a hand to his chin looking deep in thought. After a few moments, he looked up.

"Mother ?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please loan me some money so I can see if I can pay him to hit himself?"

He smiled when he saw the look on Miaka's face.

"How much do you think it'll take for him to let Ashitare bite him on the butt?" Kasumi mused.

"No, you two stop that right now" Miaka said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Several days later-**

Soi looked on. She had expected to see Nakago and Miaka, but what was with the group? And had they come here by chance?

That was when...she saw girl walking...a girl with Nakago's blonde hair. And the boy beside had Miaka's hair color. But Miaka had been pregnant not that long ago, and the child was a teenager.

That was when she gasped as a woman stepped out, one who looked similar to Nakago...his mother.

"What that hell is going on?" she snarled, looking up at the sky.

That was when she frowned. Who was sneaking around at the back?

"Oh, money..."

That was the last thing she needed. She ran around and decided to beat some sense into whoever she found.

"You!" she snarled as she saw Tamahome.

"Um, I don't suppose you could loan me..."

Soi gave him a glare, as she tackled him.

* * *

Nakago smiled as Mitsukake tended to Tamahome. Tamahome should've known better then to steal from Soi.

But it was time to get down to business.

"Soi ?"

She looked over.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coldly.

"Soi, it's okay..." Matuta said, but Soi scowled.

"No, it's not! I was brought back from the dead. Why? I never asked for any of this crap!"

"Father, who is she?" Kasumi asked.

"Father?" Soi asked, in disbelief.

Kasumi gave Soi a mischievous smile.

* * *

Miaka looked on as they around. Soi looked into the fire. Having explained the situation, she hoped for the best.

The children were being watched by Shoka and Houki nearby.

"I'll help; I guess...another chance at life wouldn't be so bad" Soi said.

Matuta nodded.

"Thank you Soi."

Soi nodded, but there was no warmth in her eyes. Miaka knew she was jealous.

"Soi, I never..."

Soi glared.

"You didn't drag me away from the afterlife. But...just leave me alone."

"But..."

"Leave me alone!" she snarled. "And since that's your house, move in!"

"No, you... can stay with us..."

"No offense, but you've got two kids and him in your bed. I don't think I could stand it."

Miaka blushed at Soi's bluntness.

"Soi, you can stay with us. You've kept the house up..." Nakago said.

"No, just move in tonight. I'll camp. Besides, I was planning on leaving anyway. "

"You can come back to Hong-Nan" Hotohori offered.

"I don't need a handout. I'll make my own way."

* * *

Miaka shook her head as she and Nakago looked around the house. There was another bedroom that would serve as a nursery. And in a few years, they could add another bedroom.

But all she could think about was Soi.

"I feel bad..."

"If she won't accept help, there's nothing we can do."

"Yeah, but she had such a hard life. I just want..."

"Miaka, she'll be fine on her own."

"Look let me talk to her."

He stopped.

"That might not be the best thing to do. She's..."

"She's hurting, just like you were. If she thought that you were the only one who could accept her...please?"

"Fine, but I want to be nearby."

* * *

Miaka walked with Soi.

Behind them the crowed watched with interest from the bushes.

"Do you hate me?" Miaka asked.

Soi looked out, as she watched the children play nearby.

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding more than unfriendly.

Miaka looked over. She didn't know how to say it, so she just decided to say how she felt.

"Soi, I'm glad Nakago met you."

Soi looked over.

"You can't be serious."

"You were one of the few people he trusted...that says a lot."

"Okay, you do realize that he came to my bed frequently? I didn't tell him a bedtime story."

"Yes, he told me about that. But...I think he needed a person like you. You two could understand one another."

Soi frowned, and shook her head.

"You almost sound you want us to be friends."

"I do."

Soi's eyes went wide.

"Did Tomo give you something to smoke?"

"Soi, you gave you life to protect him. Without you, he would've died. I'll always be grateful for that."

Soi shook her head.

"How...how can you not hate me?'

"Without you, he would've died, and I never would've had Kasumi or Bohai. Why would I hate you being so unselfish?"

Soi looked away.

"Thank you" she said her tone calm.

"Aw, not cat fight?" Tasuki pouted.

Miaka and Soi glared at the bushes.

"Tamahome, I'll pay you to smack him for me!" Soi snapped.

Miaka couldn't help but wince as she heard the sound of someone being smacked.

* * *

He looked on with interest.

Tamahome smiled as he looked at his shiny gold coin...as Tasuki fumed.

"You deserved it" Tomo said.

"Aw shut it!" the fanged bandit grumbled. "You all were watching with me! How come I get smacked?"

"Consider it payback" Soi said, with a smirk.

* * *

Dinner was calm, and he smiled.

He hadn't expected Soi to end up having a truce with Miaka, but that's what had happened.

Perhaps someday, she would find a man who would marry her, as she had wanted children of her own.

"But we don't have an alter...or anything else. How can he be summoned?" Ashitare asked.

"I think he'll come to us, if we just ask. It's not like we're summing him like we were before. Besides, we have the orb from Tai Yi-Jun. I think that'll serve as substitute for anything we're missing."" Yui said.

"But what about Tenkou?" Shouldn't we deal with him first?" Suboshi asked.

"Yui can't afford to waste a wish" Soi said. "I think we need to."

"Okay, but do we do? He's a demon?" Amiboshi asked.

He looked over to his mother.

"There is a spell that will take Tenkou directly to hell. But it'll require the children to help" Matuta said.

"Yeah!" Kasumi said, eager to help.

"Mother, having them participate..." he said.

"I'll be nearby; nothing will happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"Seriyu has no reason to be loyal to Tenkou. Those two would eventually fight for full control. We can seal Tenkou, and deal with Seriyu afterwards."

"How soon?" Yui asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. We should all rest, as it'll be the final confrontation."

* * *

He looked on, as he knew that he'd soon come face to face with his father. A man he despised.

Nearby, the women were bathing, as the men waited patiently. Bohai sat with him.

"Do you have any money father?" he asked casually.

"So you can pay Tamahome to hit himself?" he asked, amused.

Bohai shrugged.

"Like you've never thought of doing it."

He chuckled; as he wasn't going to deny it.

"Don't give him money, but if he happens to find money; that's different" he said giving his son a gold coin.

"Know any good hiding spots?" Bohai asked.

He looked around, and smiled as he saw Miboshi.

"I think the hamster might need some money."

* * *

"Mine!" the hamster snapped.

"You don't need money..." Tamahome said, as father and son watched with amusement from the bushes. He yelped as he pulled his hand back before Miboshi used his fingers for a chew stick.

"Bohai gave it to me; it's mine!"

"Okay, what about a trade?" Tamahome said with a smile.

The hamster seemed to think for several moments before nodding.

"Hmph, I don't trust Nakago, so I want you to take care of me...for the rest of my life!"

"The rest of..." Tamahome said, looking surprised.

"I want a bigger cage, a fresh stick to gnaw every day...deal ?"

"Okay..." he said, looking sad.

With a glare, the hamster moved aside.

"Just grab it you idiot...and get me something to eat! I want some seeds!"

* * *

At breakfast he looked on, as Miboshi ordered Tamahome around. Everyone now knew that Tamahome had agreed to care for Miboshi for the rest of his life, for a single gold coin.

But he also saw that way...why was Tamahome also taking orders from Soi ?

"Soi ?"

Soi looked over.

"Yeah ?"

"What are you going to do ?"

Soi smiled and pointed to Tamahome.

"He's going to be my servant and bodyguard" Soi smirked, as Tamahome sighed. "It'll look less suspicious if I'm traveling alone. I agreed to bring the rodent along as a pet. When I find a place to settle down, I'll pay him."

"Shut up!" Miboshi snapped. "I am not a pet!"

Everyone looked at Tamahome, some showing pity, others looked disgusted.

"I need the money..." Tamahome said, blushing.

"No, I think you just wanna be yelled at...and I think you must like getting beat up by Soi!" Tomo laughed."Want some handcuffs?"

Tamahome glared.

"Whatever, at least I'll have money..." he said sticking out his tongue. "What do you have? You can't even buy a wedding ring!"

Tomo smiled as he nuzzled Kourin.

"I have more than you'll get. You might as well be a monk; you're already living like you took a vow of celibacy!"

Jaws dropped. Tamahome glared.

"At least I didn't get rejected by Nakago!"

"You bastard..."

"Okay, calm down. After we deal with Tenkou, we'll be dealing with Seriyu. Save the fighting for later" Matuta warned.

Tomo glared, looking mad. But the glare turned into a smirk.

"Hey Nakago ?"

He looked over at Tomo.

"Why don' you give Soi your whip?"

He smiled as Tamahome gulped.

"That's not a bad idea."

Tamahome whimpered as Bohai smiled impishly.

"Nah, Soi won't need..." Tamahome said, looking scared.

"I agree father. Soi should have a weapon to protect herself" Kasumi said, with an innocent glance.

Tamahome broke out into nervous sweat.

"Kasumi..." Miaka said, with a frown.

Kasumi looked up and had the save devilish expression Nakago had when something amused him.

"What ? Shouldn't Soi have weapon mother? She did take care of the house."

* * *

With smirk, he handed his infamous black whip to Soi.

"Thank you."

"Just consider it payment for all your hard work."

Casually, Soi snapped the whip, making Tamahome flinch.

"Okay, let's make this simple. You obey; I don't use you for target practice."

Tamahome held up small white flag surrounding to Soi's authority.

* * *

Not wanting to delay, they decided to deal with Tenkou first.

Hinna, Kasumi, Bohai, and Boushin held hands, and their chi combined. They stood at the the edge of the lake, as the clouds came in, blocking the sun.

He knew he'd soon be confronting his father, which irked him. He was only speaking to him because he'd made a promise to his mother,

That was when the lake turned into blood. Koyu surfaced, as the blood didn't seem to stain his clothes.

"Hmph, using children..." he sneered as he began to walk to the children. "You think they can stop me?"

"Piss off" Bohai said, looking board. The crowd looked on in shock. Well, Nakago looked only vaguely surprised. Bohai was his son after all, and had proven that he liked to mouth off.

"You brat...you are indeed Nakago's spawn!"

"Hmph, you are supposed to say please Bohai...please piss off sir" Kasumi smirked.

Koyu glared as he looked over at Kasumi. He smirked.

Seeing him distracted, Matuta glared...and Koyu become enclosed in white orb.

"Give my husband back!" Matuta demanded.

"Never, he's mine..."

Matuta blinked and shook her head.

"Koyu, fight him...our son is here...and so are our grandchildren..."

That was when Koyu looked down. When he spoke, his voice didn't sound like Tenkou.

"Son...is that you ?"

"Who else would I be you idiot?" he said, give him a glare, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Aruyu!" Matuta scolded as Bohai and Kasumi snickered.

"I'm sorry mother, but who else would I be?"

"Koyu, hurry up! You and our stubborn Aruyu need to talk!" Matuta said, looking peeved.

Koyu nodded and closed his eyes. A second later he and Tenkou separated, as both landed on the ground unconscious as the orb faded.

Looking tired, all the children sat down. Miaka put a step forward, to make sure her children were okay.

"Don't come closer..." Matuta warned.

That was when chains came up from the ground and began to wrap themselves around Tenkou.

"For your crimes upon humanity, for using my husband, my son...I banish you to the depths of hell!" Matuta commanded.

That was when something that could only be described as the Grim Reaper seemed to separate from Tenkou.

"Your deeds have decided your fate. You were human, and used the black arts to try and become a demon to gain power. You will be judged!" Matuta said, her voice cold.

With an unholy cry, the demon picked up the chains, and a hole appeared nearby. He dragged Tenkou, and jumped into the hole, taking Tenkou with him.

No sooner had Tenkou and the demon vanished the hole faded, leaving no traces of what had just happened.

That was when Koyu moaned as he sat up. He looked at Nakago, as the cloud began to fade.

"Son..."

"Let's get going" he said as the water tuned back to normal.

"Please..." Koyu begged.

"Leave me alone. I have better things to do with my time then talk to a man who abandoned his family."

"Aruyu, remember your promise!" Matuta snapped.

"I'll talk, but after I've dealt with Seriyu. If you're so concerned, you look after him. But I think he can take care of himself."

Kourin stood in the center, with Yui hiding in the trees.

"Seriyu, how long will you hide...or maybe you just too scared to face your own priestess?" Kourin demanded.

"Foolish words, from an imposter..."

Kourin glared, as the clouds gathered. In moments, the land was dark once again.

"Do you think I would be fooled..."

That was when Korin began to act as if she was being chocked. Seconds later, she was being held up by an invisible force.

"Let her go you bastard!" Tomo demanded.

"Don't hurt her..." Yui said, as she walked out of the trees. "Tomo, I know it's hard, but stay back."

That was when Kourin fell to the ground gasping for air. With a roar, Seriyu came down from the clouds in his dragon form.

Tomo looked mad, but he stood back.

"For that insult..." Seriyu hissed.

"Are you avoiding me?" Yui demanded as her blonde hair flowed behind her.

Seriyu looked over.

"You wish to be eaten sooner...?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I wish to use my wishes...or perhaps you don't need my chi ?"

"Make you wishes...I will feed on you soon enough! Then I'll leave this land in ruin!"

"I wish for you never to bother anyone connected to Miaka or Nakago ever again...kaijin!"

"It will be done" Seriyu said, looking smug as Yui gasped as she felt some of her chi leave her.

"My second is for Tai-Yu Jin to allow me to stay...kaijin!"

In a poof, the all powerful deity appeared, in all her wrinkled glory.

"Hmph! You've got some nerve!" she scoffed, as she gave Seriyu the evil eye. The dragoon glared right back.

"He can't make me a resident, but you can" Yui said.

"Make your final wish...if you are strong enough to survive being eaten, I will consider it."

That was when scales appeared on Yui's arms. She turned and gave the group a smile as she felt even weaker as more chi left her body.

"Thank you...everyone. And thank you all, for helping me" she said as she gave her sensei a smile.

"Yui!" Miaka cried as Matuta held her back.

Seriyu just smiled.

"Make your final wish...and then I will feed."

Yui smiled, as tears fell down her face.

"My final wish...is to help others; just as Miaka helped me become a better person...kaijin!"

There was blast of light. He could feel his chi being drained and heard Yui screams.

* * *

Miaka ran over, along with her children. It looked like everyone in the group was dead. No one was moving.

"Nakago..."

"Get up...I know you all may be weak, but you are alive..." Tai Yi-Jun snapped. "And sorry to disappoint you Nakago, but you're fully human now!"

That w was when Miaka smiled as she saw movement. With a smile, she tackled her husband.

"You're alive..."

He gave her small smile.

Slowly, everyone else began to stand.

"Kourin..." Tomo said, as he helped her up.

Kourin smiled.

Suboshi smiled as helped Yui to her feet.

"I knew you'd survive..."

Yui stood as Tai Yi- Jun nodded in approval.

"She may stay. But as for you Nakago, I will be taking your parents back to the afterlife. You have an hour, so use the time wisely. You children will also revert back to their normal selves when they leave."

* * *

"What do you want?" he asked, as Koyu stared. Matuta stood by him. Apparently, she didn't trust him.

"I'm so sorry..."

"You think an apology is enough?" he said as he stared out at the water.

"No...but I don't know what else I can do."

"How could you not considered the fact that I was your son?"

"I thought she had died...please forgive me for being a coward."

"Son..."

He looked behind him, and glanced His mother had a way of looking at him that made him feel guilty...even after all this time.

Besides, being possesses by Tenkou...he wouldn't wish that on anyone. Except that Emperor, if he was still alive.

As angry as he was, he could understand his father's perspective.

"Fine, I forgive you."

"That didn't sound sincere" Matuta said. "You won't even look at him!"

Turning, he looked over.

"Satisfied?"

Matuta scoffed.

"Stop being a brat! At least try!"

Wanting to get it over with, he decided to just face his father.

"What am I supposed to do? Pretend that I'm not mad at him?"

"Just talk...I'll go keep an eye on the grandchildren."

* * *

When he only had thirty seconds left, he hugged his father. He was glad he had managed to talk with him.

"I'm so sorry..." Koyu said, but he just nooded. Nouthing else could be done. But it was forgiven.

He nodded as Tai Yi-Jun appeared.

"Good to see you listened. I'm sorry, but I will take them back. They do not belong here."

"Live the life that you always wanted..." Matuta said, as she and Koyu faded.

* * *

**Twenty seven years later-**

He looked on.

Kourin and Tomo had married after Seriyu's defeat.

Yui and Suboshi had ruled Qu-Dong for almost thirty years now. From what he had seen last year, the empire was better now, than it had ever been.

Soi and Tamahome had bee married for twenty nine years. Even that had surprised him, and he still didn't know what had happened between them. But they were happy.

And him...he'd never thought he'd live to the point where he'd get gray hair.

If someone would've told him at twenty five that he'd father more than one child with Miaka...

Depending on his mood, the person would've chi blasted, or ignored. But that's exactly what had happned.

Two children had eventually become eleven. Each had varying shade of blond hair, or Miaka's russet hair.

A few years ago, the grandchildren had started. First Bohai, then Kasumi...and with him having eleven children, he was probably going to have at least twenty two grandchildren.

"It's okay... the reunion is coming up. Our children will be back soon."

He smiled slighty and he turned back to help Miaka dry the dishes. It had been Miaka's idea. To have everyone come back for a few days once a year, in the summer. The letters had been sent out, and everyone was coming.

"At least you finally learned to cook" he said, as she splashed him, and gave him look.

"Don't pay Tamahome to hit himself again!" Miaka scolded.

"I didn't do it last year, Bohai did. It's not my fault he's still eager to make some money. Even Soi said that he deserved it" he said as began to dry the dishes Miaka had just washed.

"Honesty, you two never change. Considering Bohai is married to Soi's daughter Sakura..."

"No one forced him to take the money. Besides he's got grandchildren. I just consider it way of helping him get a bit of extra money. Don't we also try and give presents to our own grandchildren?"

She looked up at him. Like him, the gray hairs had started. But she was just as beautiful as ever.

"We do...never mind, it'll never change" she said as put her hands on her hips.

With a smile, he gently wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her lips. Even after all this time, he still savored kissing her.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's notes-**

First off, thank you to anyone who liked this enough to come back when I updated. I hoped it was worth the wait.

And thank you to anyone who has even read, or has written a Miaka & Nakago story.

I think that as the story progressed, it got better. Looking back, I can see how much things improved since I first started. Well, at least I think so.

I think thought; I'll always have room for improvement. I never want to stop learning, so I can always keep trying.

If you like this, I hope you enjoy my other Miaka & Nakago stories. I plan to have a few more.

~ Desert Renaissance


End file.
